Analogy of Conviction
by Anaika Skywalker
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, Anaika Skywalker, are taken from their own reality into one where he has died and she had never existed. With not way back to their own reality, they begin a new life. In a galaxy where darkness is shrouding the future.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Analogy of Conviction   
  
Author: Anaika Skywalker  
  
Author's Email: lindsay30@austarnet.com.au  
  
Rating: G for now, later chapters will reach R NC-17.  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George Lucas, I just like to play in his universe once and a while. However Anaika is my creation.  
  
Summery: Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, Anaika Skywalker, are taken from their own reality into one where he has died and she has never existed. With no way back to their own reality, they begin a new life. In a galaxy where darkness is shrouding the future and life becomes one trial after another.  
  
Authors' note: All Journey times come from the Galactic Gazetteer - listed by The Official Star Wars Fact File. (Except the journey time for Coruscant to Trails and the approximant journey time for Coruscant to Naboo. I took a guess on that one.)   
  
A special 'thank you' to SpaceGhoti, who volunteered to beta, read Analogy of Conviction. I am forever grateful.  
  
(Anaika is pronounced Anna-ik-a, my idea of the female derivative of Anakin)  
  
Chapter One: The Force Will Reveal   
  
Course from Alderaan to Coruscant - 16 hours.  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon came into the cockpit of the ship seeing his apprentice staring out at the stars, deep in thought. He sat in the co-pilot's chair. "Lost in thought, Padawan?"  
  
The seventeen year old grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Master."  
  
"So what are you contemplating, Ani?"  
  
"I was just thinking about what you said to the Prince, about being in control of ones actions." the Padawan answered. "He seemed shocked at your honesty."  
  
"Sometimes not everything is as it seems, Padawan."  
  
"Yes Master."   
  
He smiled and ruffled his Padawan's hair. They had a strong bond, the Force having brought them together. He considered the seventeen year old more then just an apprentice; their relationship was as strong as a father and daughters.  
  
Anaika Skywalker glanced thoughtfully at her Master. "Now who is deep in thought, Master?"  
  
He ruffled her hair again. "Pain."  
  
She grinned and saw the indicator light flashing. "We're approaching Coruscant."  
  
"Bring us out of lightspeed, Padawan."  
  
"Yes Master." she reached for the lever and drew it back.  
  
The ship didn't enter normal space smoothly; it was anything but a smooth entrance. The two Jedi fought the controls of the ship, the internal dampeners keeping them from being thrown around in their seats.   
  
Anaika initiated a risky maneuver that leveled the ship out. "We've passed through some sort of anomaly," she reported. "It bounced us right out of hyperspace."  
  
"We'll report it to the Council as soon as we land." Qui-Gon stated.  
  
She nodded, however she couldn't dismiss the feeling that something was wrong. It was as if the galaxy didn't feel right.  
  
"You're centering on your anxieties again, Padawan." her Master noted calmly.  
  
"Sorry Master."  
  
"It's all right, Ani, I feel it too." he reassured her. Something wasn't right.  
  
Anakin Skywalker glanced at his Master as they exited the ship. He frowned at Obi-Wan's smile. "It wasn't funny, Master."  
  
"Yes it was," the Jedi retorted. "And you know it."  
  
The seventeen year old gave up trying to be unhappy. "I suppose it was a little funny," he admitted and laughed with the older Jedi.  
  
The two came to a quick halt seeing who had disembarked from the ship beside them.  
  
"That can't be possible." Obi-Wan whispered, starting towards the two.  
  
Anakin hurried after him his focus on the apprentice. She was beautiful. Short wavy dark blond hair, a thin braid of a Padawan over her right shoulder and those icy blue eyes. "Master, this could be some trick."  
  
Obi-Wan stopped. His apprentice was right. "Lets find out." he suggested and called out. "Master Qui-Gon!"  
  
The older Jedi Master turned, and then acknowledged the younger Knight with a nod. "Master Obi-Wan."  
  
Anaika glanced at her Master. "Something is very wrong here. Master Obi-Wan..." her voice faded.  
  
"I know, Anaika," Qui-Gon said sadly. "Died two years ago."  
  
Now Master and Padawan stood facing Master and Padawan.  
  
"You shouldn't be here," Obi-Wan announced. "You're dead."  
  
"Yes." Qui-Gon agreed. "As are you."  
  
Anaika pocked her Master's arm not being able to resist stating the obvious. "He feels alive to me."  
  
Anakin held back a laugh and copied the action with his own Master, feeling a connection to this apprentice. "So does he."  
  
"I'm glad you both find this amusing." Obi-Wan remarked dryly.  
  
Both Padawan erupted into fits of laughter much to their Masters calm astonishment.  
  
"I think we need to talk." Qui-Gon decided.  
  
Obi-Wan agreed. "Now before these two hurt themselves."  
  
Both teenagers stopped laughing but were grinning, finding an instant connection with one another. Following their Masters into the ship Jinn and his apprentice had arrived on. Going into the main compartment they sat.  
  
Qui-Gon came straight to the point. "You said I was dead."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "You were killed by a Sith Lord at the end of the Naboo Blockade."  
  
Qui-Gon stroked his bearded chin. "Interesting, I survived that battle. My apprentice at the time defeated the Sith and was granted Knighthood."  
  
"Master Obi-Wan was killed two years ago on a mission, his apprentice barely survived," concluded Anaika.  
  
"Who was his apprentice?" Anakin asked, even though he already knew.  
  
"My twin, Anakin Skywalker." she answered.  
  
Obi-Wan sat back in his chair. "So you're both from a different reality. How did you get here?"  
  
"We passed through an anomaly coming out of lightspeed." Qui-Gon informed. "Other then myself, I take it Anaika isn't a part of this reality?"  
  
"No." Anakin shook his head. "I have no sister."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"We should take this to the Jedi Council." Obi-Wan decided. "Discreetly of course."  
  
Qui-Gon agreed. Pulling on their hoods, he and Anaika left the ship with Anakin and Obi-Wan. Being acknowledged as they entered the Temple. Making a request to speak with the Council, which was granted. They proceeded directly to the chambers.  
  
Qui-Gon and Anaika shielded their presence through the Force. Standing beside Obi-Wan and Anakin.  
  
"Master Obi-Wan, visitors you have brought." Yoda noted.  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Introduced them, then." Mace Windu insisted.  
  
Obi-Wan glanced at the Jedi and nodded, both removed their hoods to audible gasps. "You all know Master Qui-Gon. This is his apprentice, Anaika Skywalker."  
  
Both dropped there shielding, so their life force was sensed as well.  
  
"Return from the dead, you have not, Master Qui-Gon." Yoda said.  
  
"No, Master Yoda. It seems both Anaika and I are from a different reality."  
  
"Hmm." the little Master considered it. "Brought here for a reason, you were. Find it, we must."  
  
"Tell us how you came to be with us?" Ki-Adi- Mindi asked.  
  
Qui-Gon recalled the tale for the Council from start to finish.  
  
"Search your ship we will, answers there may be." Yoda decided, then focused on Anaika. "Tell me, young one. Brought to the Temple, what age were you?"  
  
"My brother and I were brought to the Temple at six months by Master Qui-Gon and his apprentice at the time, Obi-Wan Kenobi." she revealed, adding. "Both Anakin and I have the highest recorded Midi-Chlorian counts, over 20 thousand."  
  
"Interesting, Anakin wasn't discovered until he was nine." Obi-Wan recalled. "Master Qui-Gon found him on Tatooine."  
  
"Ani and her brother were born on Alderaan." Qui-Gon said to the Council.  
  
Anakin glanced at Anaika seeing she was looking at him, he grinned. *I was a late bloomer.*  
  
She bit her lip to stop laughing but her eyes were. *I bet you were.*  
  
Qui-Gon gave her one of his 'don't you dare' looks.  
  
Anaika got control but her eyes still laughed.  
  
"We'll have a team check your ship." Mace informed. "Master Obi-Wan, find Master Qui-Gon and his apprentice quarters."  
  
"Yes Master."   
  
The four bowed and then left.  
  
"Here for a reason, they are." Yoda noted.  
  
"What would it be though?" Adi Gallia questioned.  
  
"The Force will reveal." the little Jedi insisted. 


	2. A Walk with Thee

Title: Analogy of Conviction   
  
Author: Anaika Skywalker  
  
Author's Email: lindsay30@austarnet.com.au  
  
Rating: G for now, later chapter will reach R NC-17.  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George Lucas, I just like to play in his universe once and a while. However Anaika is my creation.  
  
Chapter Two: A Walk With Thee.  
  
The Jedi Temple: Coruscant.  
  
Rolling onto her back Anaika stared at the ceiling. They'd been in this reality for a month and the investigation was still going on. The search of their ship had lead to a dead end. They'd even traveled to Alderaan and then returned on the same co-ordinance. A thirty-two hour round trip that had proven fruitless. The anomaly hadn't reappeared; it was as if it had disappeared for good.  
  
Giving up on sleeping Anaika got up padding out of her room into the sitting area. She wore only a sleeping shift and briefs, which for her was more then she usually wore to bed when at the Temple.  
  
*What's wrong Padawan?* he asked her through the Force.  
  
*Sorry, Master, I couldn't sleep.*  
  
*Try harder. If that fails, meditate.* was his only advice.  
  
She chuckled to herself. *Yes Master.* She returned to her room and lay down once more. Sleep still wouldn't come no matter how hard she tried. As for meditating, for some reason she couldn't calm her mind. Sensing her Master was asleep Anaika got up and dressed. Hooking her lightsaber to her belt she left the apartment, pulling her robe around her as she moved quietly down the hallway.  
  
Anaika hadn't been the only one unable to sleep though; Obi-Wan had been tossing and turning most of the night. Getting up he checked on his apprentice finding Anakin sound asleep. Which meant he wasn't the reason for his sleeplessness. Returning to his room he dressed and left the apartment. He had a feeling it was Anaika the Force was leading him to. Catching up with her moments later.  
  
"Good evening, Padawan Skywalker?" he greeted falling into step beside her.  
  
"Good evening Master Kenobi."  
  
"So why the midnight stroll?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep," she admitted sheepishly. "You?"  
  
"I've been sensing your restlessness all evening," he answered. "At first I thought it was Anakin, but he's sound asleep."  
  
"Sorry. I guess since Master Qui-Gon and I have been here, Anakin and I have developed a link." she explained. "Which would account for your ability to sense me so easily."  
  
"Well he is your twin in your reality." Obi-Wan stated. He let Anaika guided their destination, the Room of a Thousand Fountains.  
  
"This has always been my favorite place in the Temple," announced Anaika. Then smiled at one particular memory.  
  
Obi-Wan saw her expression. "Good memories?"  
  
They sat together on a bench near a waterfall.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon brought me here to give me the 'talk'. He calmly explained things to me and answered all my questions," she revealed, chuckling softly. "I remember feeling very uncomfortable and he sat there cool and calm."  
  
Despite himself, Obi-Wan laughed. "I remember the 'talk'. Though I expect the one I got was a little different," he mused. "I remember Anakin felt just as uncomfortable."  
  
They both laughed quietly.  
  
Anaika felt as comfortable with Obi-Wan as she did with her own Master. She'd been just as effected by Master Kenobi's death in her reality as her brother. Only Qui-Gon's love had brought her out of her despaired.  
  
"You miss your reality, don't you?" Obi-Wan stated the obvious.  
  
"We left so much behind there, but we have so much here," she said, realizing it. "And perhaps it was our path, to be here."'  
  
"There's more though. Isn't there?" he asked.  
  
Anaika nodded. "In my reality when Master Kenobi died, I felt I'd lost a part of myself. Just as Anakin did."  
  
"You were in love with him," he guessed, realizing it.  
  
She nodded again. "Master Qui-Gon said it was because of my twin link with Anakin, but it wasn't. I never felt the same way with my brothers new Master." she sighed, smiling sadly. "It was just a crush anyway."  
  
Obi-Wan could see it wasn't. "Come on, Ani. I'll walk you back." He stood and helped her up, finding himself staring into her blue eyes. They were soft eyes, full of empathy. The type a man could look at for hours and never grow tried of.  
  
Anaika reached up and attentively ran a finger over his bearded jaw. He had the same musky male sent as her Master, the one she'd fallen in love with. As if she were living a dream, she ran her fingers down his neck to his chest as she rose on her toes. The first kiss was a gently taste of her sweetness. The second parted them as he crushed her to him. She kissed him with as much eagerness as he kissed her. His tongue explored her mouth, sending shivers of anticipation down her body.  
  
Anaika moaned, pulling away flushed. Her eyes wide with overwhelmed desire. "Master Kenobi, I'm sorry." she said hurriedly, then ran from the room.  
  
Obi-Wan went after her. "Ani wait, please." by the time he got outside, she was gone. He returned to his apartment relieved to find Anakin was still asleep. He also sensed Anaika was back in her own apartment. Sighing he returned to bed, concerned about what had just happened. It was going to be a long night. 


	3. The Morning after

Title: Analogy of Conviction   
  
Author: Anaika Skywalker  
  
Author's Email: lindsay30@austarnet.com.au  
  
Rating: G for now, later chapter will reach R NC-17.  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George Lucas, I just like to play in his universe once and a while. However Anaika is my creation.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews from Jedi Ha'Li (All will be explained in further chapters, I promise) and Skywalker26 (Who I hope gets over the shock - was that good shock or bad shock?) and Eleia Kenobi (I'm glade you liked it.)   
  
Chapter Three: The Morning after  
  
Qui-Gon found her the next morning curled up asleep in a chair. Once he'd finished in the refresher, he returned to her side kneeling beside her. "Ani." he gave her a gentle shake.  
  
She opened her eyes. "Good morning."  
  
"Your up early I see." he teased.  
  
"I never really went back to sleep, Master." she admitted.  
  
He could see something was bothering her. "Go wash, then we'll talk over morning meal."  
  
She nodded.   
  
He stood as she did watching her go. Something was definitely on his Padawan's mind. He went and prepared the morning meal in the kitchen, having it set out by the time she returned. They sat down to fruit, a glass of juice for her and tea for him.  
  
"So Padawan, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Anaika's shoulders dropped a little. "I think I made a big mistake, Master."  
  
"Oh? Tell me from the beginning." he insisted.  
  
She did, confessing. "I'm not sure why I did it, Master."  
  
"And did he return the kiss?"  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Then the blame is not solely yours, Padawan." Qui-Gon assured her and saw her nod. "Ani," he took her hand. "You're an attractive young woman. If Obi-Wan hadn't kissed you back, then I would worry."  
  
She smiled. "Thank you Master."  
  
Later in the morning they meet Obi-Wan and Anakin in one of the training room. The two Padawan adjusted the power levels on their lightsabers to a lower setting. Discarding their robes, they used the entire room to spar and found themselves evenly matched. Their Masters watched and evaluated their actions, making mental notes.  
  
"Anaika has more discipline then Anakin, she defends where he attacks." Obi-Wan noted.  
  
"She's trained from an early age to do so. Anakin hasn't." Qui-Gon defended. "She's recognizing his weakness' and uses them against him. Chosen one or not, he has a lot to learn about lightsaber techniques."  
  
"And controlling his anger." the younger Jedi added, and then shook his head. "If I fail him because of my own short-sightedness..."  
  
"You're not failing him Obi-Wan." the Jedi Master assured. "Anakin is a fine young man and he will be a great Jedi. In the time Anaika and I have been here he has grown more calm, become more responsible."  
  
"I know," Obi-Wan sighed. Seeing the two had a close connection. "The Council watches him closely, sometimes I feel like they're just waiting for him to make a mistake."  
  
Qui-Gon understood that. "I know that feeling, Master Yoda was not happy when Anaika stood the first time before them in the dark brown attire. Nor were they with Anakin," he revealed. "It was rumored no Master/Padawan had stood before the Council for discipline as much as Anaika and I."  
  
Obi-Wan laughed. "I felt at one stage I had a permanent appointment with them. They are much a like though."  
  
Both Padawan wore near identical dark Jedi attire. They both had built near identical lightsabers, both with blue blades. Anakin was a little taller, but he was just as graceful as Anaika.  
  
"Anaika is the fourth apprentice I've trained and most powerful." Qui-Gon announced. "None of my former apprentices have had the ability to use the Force as she does. No offence Obi-Wan."  
  
"None taken," he mused. "I can't compare Anakin to any other, still he is stronger then even the council realizes. I took on a large responsibility training him, having just finished my own apprenticeship."  
  
"We continue to learn everyday, Obi-Wan. Whether apprentices or Knights. How we perceive those lessons is the key," the Jedi Master lectured without making it sound like he was.  
  
Obi-Wan for his part chuckled. "I remember you telling me that after an incident with a certain Senator's daughter and a hot tub."  
  
Qui-Gon laughed with him. "With Ani it was a Prince's son in his private chambers."  
  
Both laughed. "We live and learn." the younger remarked.  
  
"We do indeed," the Jedi Master agreed and they went back to watching the sparring.  
  
Anaika blocked and then kicked out, catching Anakin in the midsections. His retaliation was met with a defensive block and a sharp right hook, before she moved away.  
  
"You're losing your focus," she noted.  
  
He rubbed his sore jaw. "You're fighting dirty."  
  
"No, just smart." she went on the offensive this time, driving him back. Crossing blades in a way that gave him the impression he had the upper hand. Seeing the cockiness in his eyes she smiled, then kneed him quickly the same time as she grabbed his wrist squeezing hard.  
  
Anakin yelped releasing his hold on his lightsaber as he doubled over. Seeing it fall neatly into Anaika's hand, she spun away, holding both blades in a defensive stance.  
  
"Stand down, Padawan." Qui-Gon ordered.  
  
She did, thumbing off both blades; she hooked hers to her belt and reached out a hand helping Anakin to straighten.  
  
"You still fight dirty." he accused again as she handed back his lightsaber.  
  
"No, this is fighting dirty." she remarked before punching him, and then brought him down with a powerful sidekick.  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. "Enough Padawan. Remember it is easer to teach a person by demonstration, then beating them to a pulp."  
  
"Yes Master." she said and helped Anakin to his feet.  
  
He flipped her onto her back, grinning.  
  
She scissor her legs around his and brought him down beside her, laughing with him.  
  
Qui-Gon stood over the two of them. "Are you two quite finished?"  
  
"Yes Master." they both chorused as they stood.  
  
Obi-Wan joined them. "We've been summoned by the council."  
  
Both Padawan slipped on their robes and followed their Masters out. Both Qui-Gon and Anaika were use to the occasional stares they received from initiates within the Temple. Master and Padawan teams merely acknowledged them politely, having become use to their presence. Jedi Knights returning from missions were more then happy to except what had occurred. Qui-Gon Jinn and Anaika Skywalker were apart of their lives.  
  
The lift they'd entered within the Jedi High Council tower rose quickly, stabilizers within made them unaware of its speed. On stopping they disembarked going directly to the Council Chambers, being allowed entry. Standing center of the Council the four bowed respectfully.  
  
"We summoned you before us, to let you know of our decision." Master Windu began. "We have discontinued the investigation."  
  
Anaika glanced quickly at her Master with her eyes only feeling what he did, even though he didn't show it.  
  
"Made a home here, you have." Yoda stated. "The Force has guided you to us."  
  
Qui-Gon put his hand on his apprentice's shoulder. "And Master Yoda, it has shown us this is our home."  
  
The little Jedi Master nodded, regarding them both with sleepy eyes.  
  
"When we feel you're ready, we will send you on a mission." Ki-Adi-Mindi announced. "For now you must come to terms with this decision. May the Force be with you both."  
  
Both nodded, then bowed, hearing Yoda announce a mission for Obi-Wan and Anakin as they left.  
  
Qui-Gon guided his apprentice out onto one of the contemplations stations. "Tell me what your feeling, Padawan?"  
  
She rested her hands against the rail. "Alone Master. I feel a part of me is gone and yet it isn't."  
  
"This will be difficult for both of us, Padawan."  
  
"I know Master." she turned and went into his embrace. "I'm honored to be on this journey with you."  
  
"Thank you, Ani." he whispered, sensing her build up of emotion.  
  
She buried her face in his robe and for the first time since they'd arrived, she cried.  
  
Qui-Gon just held her. "What ever happens Ani, we'll face it together."  
  
"Yes Master." she said muffled against his robe.  
  
He chuckled lightly. "Come little one."  
  
She pulled back. "You haven't called me that in a long time."  
  
"You haven't cried in my arms in a long time," he reflected. "Now Padawan, it's time to go on with our lives and you need to talk with Master Kenobi."  
  
"Yes Master." she smiled shyly.  
  
They left the station and the tower, returning to the wing their apartment was situated within. Having been lucky to find an apartment near Obi-Wan and Anakin's.  
  
Anaika stood before the door, her Master at her side.  
  
"Strength, Padawan. The Force will guide you." Qui-Gon told her.  
  
"Yes Master." she knocked.  
  
The door was opened; Obi-Wan was not surprised to see her. He had been expecting this. "Master Qui-Gon, Padawan Skywalker."  
  
"May I have a word with you, Master Kenobi?" inquired Anaika.  
  
"Yes of course." he stepped to one side, letting them enter shutting the door when they were.  
  
Anaika turned; she sensed Anakin was in his room preparing for the mission. His presence was like a warm blanket that eloped her as soon as she walked in.  
  
"Anaika?"   
  
"Master Kenobi. I wish to apologize for my actions last night. It was uncalled for and I am sorry," she said with sincerity. "It wont happen again."  
  
Obi-Wan glanced quickly from Master to apprentice. "Last night was a mistake, Anaika. Even I admit that. However I am as much to blame as you. I took advantage of the situation too. For that I am sorry. So lets put it behind us. Learn from it, not dwell on it."  
  
"Yes Master Kenobi."  
  
Anakin came out of his room a white bundle of fur in his arms. "Masters, you didn't actually make her apologize for a kiss did you?"  
  
"Anakin." his Master retorted.  
  
Anaika blushed. "How did you know?"  
  
"Anakin had developed a twin link with you, Padawan." Qui-Gon stated, answering for him. "And visa versa."  
  
"Is that possible?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
She walked over to Anakin and patted the cat in his arms. Though their link she knew about her brother's pet. "Hello Ami."  
  
He put his pet in her arms, the cat purred contently. "She's due to have kitten's soon."  
  
Anaika looked to her Master, with curiosity. "Master?"  
  
He knew what she was asking. "We'll see when they're born."  
  
"Thank you Master."  
  
"Would you look after Ami, while we're away?" Anakin asked.   
  
"Of course."  
  
"I'll finish getting ready then."  
  
Anaika let Ami jump out of her arms as Anakin went into his room, subconsciously telling him. "Don't forget to pack an extra tunic."  
  
"I won't." he called back.  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled. "How did you know he always forgets to do that?"  
  
"It's a twin thing." she mused.  
  
"It explains how you knew Anaika was restless last night." Qui-Gon revealed. "As her link with Anakin grows stronger then so will her bond with you. Anakin will experience the same."  
  
Anakin returned, dropping his pack and robe on the floor beside him. "So we're becoming linked together, as if we really are twins."  
  
"Yes and in a way you are." the Jedi Master explained. He looked to his apprentice. "Ani close you link off like you do if you're injured."  
  
She did, quickly catching Anakin when he stumbled. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I feel funny, like a part of me is missing."  
  
"Put the link back, Ani," her Master said quickly.  
  
She returned it and felt Anakin's strength return so she released him. "It seems the Force has given me my brother."  
  
"It seems like it," he agreed.  
  
"That could come in handy."  
  
"There's one more thing I want to try." Qui-Gon announced. "Close your eyes Anakin."  
  
He did and then sensed it. A connection so warm and caring like he usually experienced from his Master, but it wasn't. It was Qui-Gon. He opened his eyes when the connection broke. "How did you do that?"  
  
"Through your link with Ani." the Jedi Master explained. "She obviously feels the same connection with your Master and visa versa."  
  
"You have no secrets now," Anaika told Anakin. "Brother dear!"  
  
He grinned. "Neither do you, sister dear!" he teased.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "I suppose having them as twins wont be too bad."  
  
Qui-Gon chuckled to himself, patting him on the back. "You have no idea, my friend. No idea." 


	4. To Catch An Assassin

Title: Analogy of Conviction   
  
Author: Anaika Skywalker  
  
Author's Email: lindsay30@austarnet.com.au  
  
Rating: G for now, later chapter will reach R NC-17.  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George Lucas, I just like to play in his universe once and a while. However Anaika is my creation.  
  
Chapter Four: To Catch an Assassin.   
  
Planet Naboo. City of Theed. (Approx. 8 hours from Coruscant - using the Corellian Run)  
  
"Master." Anaika groaned. "Why do I have to wear a dress?"  
  
Qui-Gon zipped up the gown. "Because the Queen wishes it."  
  
She groaned again. "But Master Qui-Gon, even in this gown I still look like a Padawan."  
  
That much was true. Her short dark blond hair and thin Padawan braid gave it all away. Even with the beautiful royal blue gown.  
  
The handmaiden the Queen had asked to assist them slipped out of the room, having an idea.  
  
Queen Amidala of Naboo had requested the Jedi to attend the diplomatic function, after a rumored kidnapping attempt. She'd also requested the two Jedi attend undercover. Which was why Qui-Gon was wearing formal attire. He looked distinguished; Anaika had braided his hair back and bound it together with a thin black ribbon. His strong handsome features looked regal, she'd even trimmed his beard. He looked the part and would play it well.  
  
The Queen's handmaiden returned carrying a round hatbox. "I've solved the problem, Master Jedi." she put the box down and removed a light brown wig from it; she also removed two small bottles.  
  
Anaika turned, remarkable well for someone wearing a floor length gown for the first time. "A wig?"  
  
Reba` nodded. "It will work, trust me, Padawan Skywalker."  
  
The teenager yielded and sat down. Letting the handmaiden work, she explained the two bottles, one being glue, the other being the remover.  
  
Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile when the handmaiden was finished. Reba` had hidden Anaika's dark blond hair under neither the light brown wig, which had been glued to her skin with the special glue so it looked natural. Then she'd brushed and styled the wig. Gone was the Padawan; in her place was a beautiful young woman.  
  
Qui-Gon had been told one day he'd turn around and find a beautiful young woman as his apprentice. And it had happened. She was no longer the little ten-year-old he'd taken as his Padawan. In seven years she'd grown up and become a woman.  
  
They had laughed together over those years. He'd held her as she'd cried in his arms. Nursed her through sickness, injuries and frustrations of youth. They had become a family and he loved her as she loved him.  
  
Anaika stood, she smiled a little nervous. Seeking her Masters approval. She looked stunning and felt it. The gown was beautiful. It emphasized her small waist, the V neckline showed a little cleavage. Over all it showed what her usual dark Jedi attire and robe hid. It showed she was a stunning young woman.  
  
A velvet choker chain had been lent to her by the Queen that held a blue stone as blue as her eyes. Reba` had also applied makeup and given her a manicure.   
  
"Will I pass, Master?" she asked.  
  
"Yes Padawan, you will."  
  
Reba` was pleased. "You'll be introduced as Lord Qui and Lady Ana from Coruscant." she explained. "Father and daughter. The Queen thought this would be easer for you."  
  
"Thank you handmaiden."  
  
"And Master Qui-Gon, the Queen has asked for you to be her partner in the first dance."  
  
"Tell the Queen I except," he told her.  
  
"Dancing," Anaika, groaned. "Will I have to?"  
  
"Yes, Ani."  
  
Reba` was surprised. "You can dance, can you not?"  
  
"Yes, but," she pulled the skirt of her gown up a little to reveal the healed shoes. "But never in heels."  
  
The handmaiden looked at the field boots the Padawan had worn. They weren't healed. "You will be required to dance."  
  
"I'll be lucky to walk without falling on my face." Anaika admitted.  
  
"You have excellent balance, Ani. You can walk in heels." her Master assured.  
  
"Then I will inform the Queen of your acceptance." Reba` declared and left.  
  
Anaika let the skirt drop and walked around the room until she felt comfortable.  
  
Qui-Gon held out his arm. "Shell we?"  
  
She took his arm. "I am honored, father."  
  
He smiled, and then escorted her out.  
  
Queen Amidala had felt shivers run up her spin when she'd seen Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Now in formal wear, his hair pulled back, he looked incredibly sexy. She hardly believed the young woman at his side was Anaika. She looked so different. They both did.  
  
The Queen gestured her handmaiden over. Whispering. "You did a remarkable job, Reba`"  
  
"Thank you, your Majesty."  
  
Qui-Gon and Anaika approached the throne.  
  
Governor Sio Bibble announced them. "Your Majesty, I present Lord Qui and his daughter, Lady Ana, of Coruscant."  
  
"Welcome to Naboo." Amidala greeted.  
  
"We're honored to attend, your Majesty." Qui-Gon stated, blowing. "I believe we have a dance later."  
  
"We do, Lord Qui. I look forward to it."  
  
Anaika hid a smile; the Queen was flirting with her Master.  
  
Qui-Gon took Anaika's arm again. *She was not flirting, Padawan.*  
  
*She was, Master.*  
  
*I'm old enough to be her father.* he noted as they moved on.  
  
Anaika disguised her laugh with a cough. *Master, if I were not your apprentice, I would flirt with you.*  
  
He chuckled quietly, whispering. "Thank you, Ani."  
  
"Your welcome, father." she said sweetly.  
  
"Go mingle," he ordered gently. "And keep your eyes open."  
  
"Always." she mused and moved away, mingling. Moving with ease among the diplomats, dignities, and rulers of other worlds.  
  
"You are a vision of beauty," a masculine voice almost purred behind her.  
  
Anaika had sensed his approach, turning with grace. She knew whom he was, having been briefed on all who were attending. "I'm flattered, your Highness."  
  
Prince Adin of Dansha` smiled. "You have me at a disadvantage, Milady. You know me, I however do not know you."  
  
"My name is Ana, my father is Lord Qui of Coruscant," she introduced herself, adding, seeing he was trying to spot her father. "The rather distinguished gentleman talking with Governor Sio Bibble."  
  
Adin's green eyes widened with surprise. Lord Qui was better built then his own weapons Master, who was around somewhere. "Your father is a fit man."  
  
She smiled; the Prince was handsome but nothing like her Master. "He believes a strong mind deserves a strong body."  
  
"He has both then," the Prince decided.  
  
"He does." she agreed.   
  
"And you, Milady?"  
  
"I am as agile in mind as in body, your Highness," she revealed sweetly.  
  
He laughed, picking that up. "I believe so, Lady Ana."  
  
One of the Queen's handmaidens came up to them. "Excuse me, Milady. The Queen wishes to speak with you."  
  
"Of course. Excuse me, your Highness."  
  
"Perhaps a dance later." he suggested, kissing her hand.  
  
"Perhaps," she agreed, freeing her hand. Leaving with the handmaiden. Getting the feeling he was thinking of more then dancing with her. "Reba`, you have no idea how much I thank you." she said quietly.  
  
"Your welcome." the handmaiden said with a slight giggle.  
  
Queen Amidala had left her throne; her handmaidens remained at an expectable distance as their Queen talked with her guests.   
  
Amidala smiled when Anaika arrived. "Lady Ana, we haven't had the chance to talk."  
  
"No, your Majesty." she fell into step beside her.  
  
"How is your brother?"  
  
So, Anaika thought. The plot thickens. "Anakin is well, your Majesty."  
  
"And has he grown handsome?"  
  
"Yes he has your Majesty."  
  
Amidala smiled to herself.  
  
Qui-Gon approached as the music changed to a waltz. "Your Majesty, I believe we have a dance."  
  
She took his arm. "Of course, Lord Qui. Excuse me Lady Ana," she said, seeing the Padawan's amused expression.  
  
Qui-Gon guided the Queen onto the dance floor, taking her in his arms. He smiled politely but his message was to his apprentice. *Stop smirking, Padawan.*  
  
*Yes Master.*  
  
Amidala was surprised; the Jedi Master was a graceful dancer. "Your a remarkable man, Lord Qui."  
  
"Thank you, your Majesty."  
  
Other couples moved onto the dance floor.  
  
Prince Adin found Anaika. "Milady, my I have this dance?"  
  
She smiled, but groaned inward. "Yes of course." she took his arm and let herself be guided onto the dance floor.  
  
Adin took her in his arms, guided her around the floor. "Your light on your feet, Milady."  
  
"Thank you, your Highness." she said, but sensed a disturbance in the Force.  
  
*I feel it also, Padawan.* her Master informed. *Be alert.*  
  
*Yes Master.* she agreed, and then answered the Prince. He'd asked if she had any siblings. "A twin brother who is younger by fifteen minutes, and you, your Highness?"  
  
"A sister, who is also younger."  
  
She smiled, locating the source of the disturbance. *Master, I found him. By the entrance, brown uniform with the Princes' crest. Tall, stocky built, brown hair, brown eyes. Scar left check.*  
  
Qui-Gon found him. *Got him, be alert. What of the Prince?*  
  
*I sense no deception from him.* she reported.  
  
*Then he could be the target. Be careful.*  
  
*Yes Master.*  
  
The dance finished after a few minutes, Qui-Gon escorted the Queen back to her throne. The Prince and Anaika walked over to them, Anaika having used the excuse of introducing her father to him to get the Prince to follow. She positioned herself beside the Queen however, since they didn't know which was the target.  
  
Qui-Gon bowed before the Queen. "Thank you for the dance, your Majesty."  
  
*Right behind you, Master.* Anaika warned.  
  
He straightened and felt the barrel of a blaster at his ribs.  
  
"Don't move." a voice hissed.  
  
The Prince was stunned. "Captain, what are you doing?" he asked his Master-of-arms.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you, your spoilt bratness." he remarked. "And don't try anything, I have a sniper with a clear shot of you. Now your Majesty, you and his Lordship here are going to walk casually to the door."  
  
Anaika found the sniper. *Got him Master.*  
  
*On three. One..Two..Three..*  
  
Anaika acted, using the Force she pulled the rifle from the snipers hands as she knocked the Prince to the floor. The Captain fired where they stood only to have Qui-Gon use the distraction to elbow him in the face, then spin round and bring him roughly to the floor, the blaster now in the Jedi Master's hand, pointing at the Captain's chest.  
  
It was over in a matter of seconds. The Queen's men apprehending both the Captain and his sniper before either could escape. Quickly the guests were escorted out.   
  
Adin helped Anaika to her feet. "You have remarkably quick reflexes, Milady."  
  
"Thank you, your Highness."  
  
Captain Panarka was at the Queen's side. "Lets get you to safety, your Majesty. You too Milord, Milady." he insisted.  
  
The Prince's men were already ushering him away.  
  
Flanked by the handmaidens and the Captain, the three were escorted out. The Jedi either side of the Queen encase of a second attack.  
  
It was midnight by the time they returned to their apartment, having only once left the Queen during that time to change back into their Jedi attire. Anaika had been glade to be rid of the wig, though she had noted her Master left his hair braided.  
  
"You did well this evening, Padawan," he praised.  
  
"Thank you, Master."  
  
They heard the knock on the door. "The Prince." Qui-Gon informed.  
  
Anaika went and opened it.  
  
Adin was surprised to see a Jedi apprentice and not Ana, until he realized it was. "I wanted to thank you. For saving my life."  
  
She smiled, gesturing him to come in, shutting the door when he was. "This is my Master, Qui-Gon Jinn." she introduced.  
  
"Thank you Master Jinn. You have a remarkable apprentice," the Prince stated.  
  
"I do indeed, your Highness. Excuse me. Not to late, Anaika." Qui-Gon insisted.  
  
"Good night Master."  
  
He bowed to the Prince and then retired to his room. *Let him down easy, Ani.*  
  
*I will Master.* she assured, hearing him chuckling in her mind.  
  
Adin saw her smile but didn't understand the meaning behind it. "Your quiet a convincing actress."  
  
"I apologize for deceiving you, your Highness. The Queen insisted on the deception." Anaika explained.  
  
"It's alright."   
  
She ushered him back towards the door, opening it. "Good night, your Highness."  
  
He saw she wasn't giving him any more then that. "Good night, Anaika." he bided then left.  
  
She shut the door, turning off the lights; she went to her own room. After changing quickly in a sleep shift she laid in the darkness, finding she couldn't sleep despite being tired. Getting up, she slipped out of her room and into her Masters, curling up beside him. Something she hadn't done in years.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled in the darkness and slipped his arm around her waist. "What's wrong, Ani?"  
  
"Nothing," she whispered. "I just didn't want to be alone."  
  
"All right." he said. Then kissed the back of her head. "You're getting too old for this."  
  
"I know." she said sleepily, eyes closed.  
  
He didn't let her go, didn't send her back to her room. She was becoming more a Jedi Knight and less the apprentice. And he was going to miss her.  
  
*I love you too, Master.*  
  
He smiled again. Then went back to sleep.  
  
She was gone by morning. He showered, dressed and was ready to go. Carrying his pack into the sitting area.  
  
Anaika was ready, waiting. Meditating quietly.  
  
Qui-Gon touched her shoulder. "Time to go, Padawan."  
  
She opened her eyes and stood. "I'm ready, Master."  
  
Taking their packs they left the apartment. A young lieutenant was waiting outside; he escorted them to the hanger.  
  
Anaika stowed their packs aboard the Republic Cruiser while her Master talked with Captain Panarka. She was coming down the ramp, when she saw the Queen arrive, dressed in handmaidens robes.  
  
Padme` went directly to the apprentice. "Anaika." she hugged the young woman. "Thank you."  
  
Anaika blushed. "I did what I had to, your Majesty."  
  
"I have something for you." the young Queen announced and put a gold chain in her hand.  
  
Anaika looked at it, a small perfect Nubian pearl hung off it. "Your Majesty I can't except this."  
  
"Of course you can." Padme` took the chain and put it around the younger woman's neck. Then gave her a small velvet pouch. "This one is for Anakin. Tell him..," she hesitated. "It's from his Angel."  
  
Anaika nodded. "I will."  
  
"Thank you." the Queen hugged her once more then went over to the Jedi Master.  
  
Anaika put the pouch away, then after tucking the pearl beneath her tunic, she went inside the ship to the cockpit. "Begin pre-flight," she told the Captain. "We'll leave as soon as Master Jinn is on board."  
  
"Yes Jedi Skywalker."  
  
She went to the Salon Pod to wait for her Master, relaxing a little. She sensed her Master come on board, then again before he joined her.  
  
"You made an impression on the Queen, Padawan." he remarked sitting beside her.  
  
"She is a remarkable person, Master."  
  
They felt the ship lift off, remaining seated until after the transition from normal space to lightspeed.  
  
Anaika stood, pacing a little.  
  
"Your concerned about something, Padawan. I know that look," he noted.  
  
"I believe I understand why we are here, Master," she revealed, stopping.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"To stop Anakin from going over to the dark side."  
  
Now she had his full attention. "Go on."  
  
"Master Kenobi worried about Anakin's anger, being concerned that he was failing his apprentice. Then after our arrival, mine especially and our interaction, Anakin had changed, his control has improved, he hardly loses his temper."  
  
"But?" Qui-Gon pushed.  
  
"But," she sat near him again. "I have a feeling there is a catalyst yet to come that could push him down the path of darkness."  
  
"Concerning his mother?" Qui-Gon guessed.  
  
"Yes," she played with her Padawan braid. Then asked. "How different would she be, Master?"  
  
He sat back in his chair. "Your mother was never a slave."  
  
"No and no one would ever call Lady Shmi Skywalker a slave either," she noted.  
  
"No, but Anakin's mother has been."  
  
Anaika sighed. "I've surmised if anything were to happen to Shmi Skywalker, that Anakin believes he could have prevented. Then that would be the catalyst," she concluded.  
  
"We should bring this to the Council."  
  
"Master, the Council is not going to allow interference. You know that."  
  
"Than what do you suggest, Padawan?" he asked. "Go behind the Council's backs?"  
  
"We do what me must, Master." was all she said.  
  
Qui-Gon understood her. "Yes Padawan, we do."  
  
Author's Note: A little warning - Chapter 5 is rated R NC17. 


	5. Consequences

Title: Analogy of Conviction   
  
Author: Anaika Skywalker  
  
Author's Email: lindsay30@austarnet.com.au  
  
Rating: R NC-17 (For graphic sex. Yes you've been warned).  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George Lucas, I just like to play in his universe once and a while. However Anaika is my creation.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you once again to everyone who has sent in reviews.  
  
Chapter Five: Consequences.   
  
Planet Tralis - 8 days from Coruscant.  
  
Anakin pushed the Princess into a darken ally way, pressing his body against hers to shield her. The mission to Tralis should have been straight forth; protect the Princess and investigate the death threats made against her. So far nothing about it had been easy, while on a trip to a nearby village, Anakin and the Princess had been captured and separated from Obi-Wan Kenobi. Their captors had made it clear they worked for the Princess' Uncle and he wonted the young woman dead. Luckily for Anakin, their captives had no idea what a Jedi could do and he and the Princess had escaped. Not before he'd retrieved his lightsaber and comlink.  
  
Anakin had contacted his Master, informing him they were safe and who was behind the attacks being made. However during the conversation, their transmission had been intercepted then blocked. Now Anakin was concerned something had happened to his Master. That concern had left him unable to sleep and after three days of being on the run he was exhausted.  
  
Against him, the Princess was breathing hard, something was digging into her back but she didn't dare move nor complain. The Jedi apprentice had kept her alive so telling him the wall was uncomfortable or his lightsaber was digging into her hip was out of the question. Any other time she would of found it quiet flattering, being pushed against the wall by a handsome young man. Yet being afraid for her life didn't make it appealing.  
  
"It's all clear." Anakin whispered in her ear then stepped back a little.  
  
Ceri sighed, pushing away from the wall as she pushed her fear deep inside her. "What now?"  
  
"Now we find lodging for the night," he answered, and then grinned cheekily. "And some clothes for you, your Highness."  
  
She stood tall, hands on her hips. "Anakin I think we can dispense with the formalities. Ceri will do fine."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." he smirked, then shrugged out of his robe. "Here put this on, it'll cover your dress."  
  
"You mean what's left of it," she jeered, slipping into the robe.  
  
"That too." he pulled his lightsaber from his belt and tucked it into his tunic, then wrapped his Padawan braid around the ponytail at the back of his head. After checking the street, he pulled the robe close around her, and then took her hand. "Stay close." he warned and they left the ally way.  
  
"I will." she assured dryly.  
  
Finding lodging had been easy, paying for it hadn't been. Neither had credits on them, however Ceri did have gems on her dress. She ripped a few off and hand them over, enough to secure a cottage for the night.   
  
Anakin checked it over, finding it acceptable. He turned to the Princess. "You'd better get out of those clothes," he suggested. "I saw a market nearby, so I can get supplies."  
  
"Your going to leave me?" she asked a little more anguish then she'd wonted.  
  
"You'll be fine and I'll be quick," he announced calmly. "Take a warm shower and stay away from the windows and the door."  
  
She nodded, and then ripped a few more gems off her dress. "Take these, you'll need them."  
  
He nodded. "I won't be long," he told her, then opened the door a little to check the street before heading out.  
  
Ceri shut it quickly, leaving his robe over a chair she went into the refresher and took a hot shower as he'd suggested. Feeling a little better then she had. Finding a spare bed sheet she wrapped it around her body, knotting it at her neck.  
  
Anakin still wasn't back, not that she was worried or frightened. No she was frightened, it was the first time she'd been away from the protectiveness of her father. She wasn't going to give into her fear though, she was stronger then that. She was heir to the throne, one day she would be Queen and rule Tralis but not today. She began pacing the room, jumping from fright when the door opened and the Jedi apprentice came in. "You scared the life out of me, Anakin."  
  
"Sorry," he shut the door, grinning mischievously. "Besides Ceri, your Uncle's men wouldn't come through the front door. The street is too public."  
  
"Lock it anyway," she pleaded.  
  
He did then dropped the basket on the table. "I managed to get food and clothing," he reported, seeing what she was wearing or wasn't. Knowing he'd feel a lot better when she had clothes on.  
  
"Thank goodness, I thought I'd have to wear this bed sheet forever," she said cringing.  
  
"You look kind of cute in that bed sheet." he retorted straight-faced, feeling like he was addressing a good friend, not a Princess. They had been in close contact for three days and they had formed a friendship.  
  
"If I had something to throw at you Anakin Skywalker, I would." she threatened but laughed.  
  
He laughed also, knowing he was safe. Alone and away from his Master but safe.  
  
"Anakin," Ceri moved closer, seeing his expression change. "Are you all right?"  
  
He nodded. "I was just thinking of Master Obi-Wan."  
  
"I'm sure your Master is fine," she said tenderly. She gave him a hug feeling him tense as her body rubbed against his, surprised by this. "You however are exhausted, you should sleep."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Anakin, you're nearly asleep on your feet, I can see it in your eyes. You've barely slept in days." she retorted stepping back. It made her wonder if all Jedi were this stubborn. Using the knowledge he was attracted to her against him, she decided her next move. Perhaps wearing him out would get him to sleep. She reached up and unknotted the sheet from behind her neck, letting it drop to the floor.  
  
Anakin's eyes widened and he found himself tease up again. "Ceri, what are you doing?"  
  
She moved closer, unbuckling his belt, she dropped it on the table then unwrapped his sash before starting on his surcoat and tunic. "I'm going to wear you out," she removed each layer of clothing. "By the time I'm finished with you, you'll want to sleep."  
  
"This is wrong, Ceri." he informed and tried to get his clothes back, but not too much, he was only human.  
  
"Oh?" she slid her hand down his now bare chest, past his stomach to his trousers. Feeling the hardness of his fledging arousal straining there. "Your body is eager."  
  
"My body has no idea what it's doing," he said between clenched teeth.  
  
She kept rubbing. "Oh a learner," she giggled. "Well apprentice, it seems I'm the Master now."  
  
"That's not funny, Ceri."  
  
She pulled him over to the sleep coach and dumped him on it. Removing his boots, then his trousers and briefs, she licked her lips in approval as she knelt over his now naked form.  
  
"Ceri, I don't think." he started.  
  
"Shush," she said, then kissed him parting his lips. "Let me teach you."  
  
Anakin closed his eyes as she moved to his chest, her lips tantalizing one nipple at a time. How do I get myself into these things? He thought, and then groaned.  
  
*Feel, don't think,* a familiar voice filled his mind.  
  
He smiled. Anaika. Their link. Realizing her meaning, opening himself to the Force and her knowledge. Through their link she showed him all he needed to know about pleasuring the female body, boosting his confidence. His eyes flew open as he felt Ceri's mouth go over his arousal. Moaning, he couldn't help it. Gripping the bedclothes.  
  
She was amused by his reactions, sucking harder. He cried out as she inflicted the sweet torture. Using her tongue as well, a slow sensual rhythm.  
  
When she did finally crawl back up, he was flush, but grinning.  
  
"My turn," he remarked and flipped her over onto her back. Nudging between her thighs.  
  
"Getting bold are we." she mused.  
  
He noted her hazel eyes were bright with desire. He didn't say anything he just acted. Running his tongue over one nipple, sucking gently. While caressing the other with his thumb and finger.  
  
Ceri moaned, for an innocent he was doing rather well. He moved between her thighs, parting the damp brown curls, running his tongue over the sensitive flesh. Hearing her cry out, her body trembling. Sucking and teasing, he slipped a finger into her wetness, then another. Moving them in and out, feeling more and more confident about what he was doing.  
  
"Please." she whimpered.  
  
He moved back up and she wrapped her legs around his hips as his erection pushed into her, her hips lifting, and then setting as he began to move, easing into a rhythm with him.  
  
Her nails raked his back as her pleasure built. If she'd been a Jedi, she would of been able to sense his build up, as he sensed hers. Since she wasn't she relied on his body language and facial expressions.  
  
"Oh Anakin, I can't hold on." she moaned.  
  
"Then don't." he told her, pushing harder and faster.  
  
She cried out, her climax overwhelming, her release spilling her juices. His own climax was just as powerful, his release filling her with warmth.  
  
Ceri held him close, rewarding him with a lingering kiss. "I thought you said you didn't know what you were doing."  
  
"I didn't," he grinned sheepishly. "I do however have a twin who does."  
  
"Remind me to send him a thank you note."  
  
Anakin chuckled and lay beside her, feeling like he could sleep for a week. "Her," he corrected.  
  
She rolled onto her side. "A sister. You have a twin sister?"  
  
"Anaika." he answered, yawning.  
  
"Then I'll send her one." she stated and saw he'd closed his eyes. Smiling, she drew the sheet up over them and snuggled close, letting him sleep. That had been one plan she had enjoyed.  
  
In the morning they got up, dressed and ate light. Taking the rest of the food with them. Ceri carried the basket in one hand and held Anakin's in the other. With a large jacket over his Jedi attire and her simple dress, they looked like any other village couple. Keeping to the main road was dangerous, but getting lost would be worse.  
  
"What is your sister like?" Ceri asked, pushing a lock of her brown hair out of her eyes. "Does she look like you?"  
  
"A little, we have the same hair color, eye color." he revealed. "She's not reckless as I am and has a better understanding of the Living Force, but we're as strong as each other within the Force."  
  
"Your very lucky then." she decided.  
  
He was, he knew that. He was about to agree when he saw a speeder approaching, sensing his Master. "It's Master Kenobi."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She saw the speed slow down and stop near them.  
  
Obi-Wan was out as soon as it stopped. "Anakin?"  
  
The young man embraced him. "I'm fine Master." he assured, then stepped back.  
  
The Jedi Knight bowed to the Princess. "Are you alright, your Highness?"  
  
"Yes, thank you Master Jedi."  
  
"Your Uncle has been arrested, as have his men. Your father is waiting for you." Obi-Wan informed as he ushered them into the speeder.  
  
The young officer at the controls headed them back to the capital city.  
  
"How did you find us, Master Jedi?" Ceri asked.  
  
He looked back, winking at his apprentice. "You could say I went on a feeling."  
  
Anakin quickly controlled his embarrassment. "I'm glad you did, Master."  
  
Ceri realized what he meant, her checks going bright red. She lent closer to Anakin. "Does he know everything?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
"Yes," he answered, then assured a little louder. "Don't worry, Master Obi-Wan want say a word." *Will you Master?*  
  
*Not a word.* his master insisted, chuckling.  
  
He smiled. *Thank you, Master.*  
  
Ceri had a feeling something had passed between them, something private.  
  
The rest of the ride back was quiet. At the palace the King meet them, hugging his daughter, relieved to see her alive. "My thanks to you Jedi Skywalker."  
  
"I merely did my duty, your Majesty."  
  
He nodded, and then guided his daughter inside.  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin followed, returning to quarters. The teenager took a well-earned warm shower, and then started dressing.  
  
His Master felt his discomfort through the Force, knocking on the door to his apprentice's room. "What's wrong, Padawan?"  
  
Anakin opened the door he was shirtless. "It's nothing, Master."  
  
Obi-Wan gestured for him to turn around, the teenager did and he saw the scratches on his back. "The Princess has sharp fingernails."  
  
Anakin nodded. "Strong too."  
  
Moving closer, Obi-Wan put his hands carefully on the teenagers back, tracing the scratches gently. Using the Force to begin the healing, taking the redness out of the scratches and easing the discomfort a little. "How's that?" he asked finished.  
  
"Better thank you, Master." he turned, trying to find a way to explain what had happened.  
  
"It's alright Anakin. You don't need to explain." Obi-Wan said calmly. "I was your age once, I understand."  
  
"You were never my age, Master," his apprentice teased good heartedly.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon would disagree with you. I lead him a merry chase at times."  
  
Anakin pulled his shirt on. "You? Oh please Master." he mocked.  
  
"Pain." Obi-Wan said, and then ruffled his hair.  
  
He ducked out of his Master's reach, laughing.  
  
"Finish getting dress, Pain." his Master ordered chuckling, then left the room.  
  
He did, dressing quickly. Joining his Master, they went to send a report to the Temple.  
  
Master Yoda appeared in holographic form before them. "Done well you have. Transport coming for you, tomorrow arrives."  
  
"Thank you Master." Obi-Wan acknowledged.  
  
The little Jedi Master addressed Anakin. "Heal well young Skywalker." was all he said, the transmission ended.  
  
Anakin groaned. "He knows."  
  
Obi-Wan put his arm around the young mans shoulders, guiding him out. "Yoda knows everything," he said and heard his Padawan groan again, silently amused. "I think my young apprentice, you need to meditate and clear your mind."  
  
"Yes Master." he agreed.  
  
They found peace in the palace gardens; Anakin knelt under a tree in the shade. Closing his eyes.  
  
Obi-Wan was pleased his apprentice fell into a meditative state easily. Meditating was not one of Anakin's favorite past times. He was proud of the teenager; in the past few months their lives had changed because of the arrival of two Jedi, whose presence had given them clarity.  
  
"Hello Master Kenobi."  
  
Obi-Wan rose from where he sat on the bench as the Princess approached. "Your Highness." he bowed.  
  
Ceri smiled, sitting with him. She wore one of her beautiful gowns, being once more a member of Royalty. She noted Anakin's position. "How long will he sit like that?" she asked, keeping her voice down.  
  
"A few hours. Mediation is important to a Jedi," Obi-Wan revealed, then asked. "How are you, your Highness?"  
  
"I'm fine Master Kenobi. I just needed to escape my father," she admitted.  
  
"Your father was worried about you, Princess."  
  
"As you were about Anakin," she noted.  
  
"Yes. Anakin and I are close."  
  
She smiled. "You love him and I know Anakin loves you. You're the father he's never had."  
  
Obi-Wan was surprised the Princess knew so much. "Anakin has been my apprentice since he was ten, we have a close relationship, a bond."  
  
"Is Anakin in trouble because of last night?" she asked bluntly.  
  
"No," he answered her. "It's not encouraged though. His training has to be without distractions, but just because he's lived in the Temple, doesn't mean he's had a sheltered life."  
  
"Neither has his sister." she mused.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled, nodded. "Anaika is a special young woman, like her brother. They have what we call a twin link that's heightened by the Force. It gives them a closeness that other twin's don't have."  
  
Ceri looked once more at the teenager. "I'm glade to have been a part of his life, even a small part."  
  
"You were more then a small part of his life, your Highness." the Jedi Knight said, then stood. Patting her shoulder gently as he left. He gave Anakin a nudge through the Force. *Don't keep the Princess waiting, Padawan.*  
  
Anakin opened his eyes, seeing his Master leave and the Princess.  
  
She got up; going over to him she sat with him on the grass. "I will miss you Anakin Skywalker. You are a good friend."  
  
"I'll miss you too," he told her.  
  
Leaning forward she kissed him, lingering a little. "Can I write to you?"  
  
"I'd like that." he said gently. "Perhaps if we're on Coruscant at the same time. We can see each other."  
  
Ceri nodded. She took his hand. No matter what she felt for him, it was obvious Anakin's heart belonged to another. "I have to go."  
  
He let her. Knowing what she felt for him. In his heart though there was only one Angel for him. The Angel he had meet years ago.  
  
His Master hadn't returned to quarters, but gone to a room in the palace called the Hall of Remembrance, all the great leaders of Tralis were captured either in painting or statues. Immortalized forever.  
  
A beautiful woman came to stand beside him. This was the King's concubine, the Princess' mother, Lady Jacqui. So like her daughter, it was unmistakable they were mother and daughter.  
  
"You seem deep in contemplation, Master Kenobi," she said quietly.  
  
"It is our way to give respect to those passed, Milady," he informed.  
  
"As a teenager I found this room frightening. Even know I always feel this is the coldest room in the palace," she revealed. "Ceri won't come here at all."  
  
"She will in her own time, Milady."  
  
Silence filled the room by choose, finally though Lady Jacqui spoke again.  
  
"Forgive me for asking Master Kenobi, but are you not at least a little concerned that your apprentice and my daughter spent an intimate night together?"  
  
"My apprentice and your daughter are responsible young adults, Milady and I trust my Padawan," he told her truthfully.  
  
She nodded. "Yes, Master Jedi, you do and I trust my daughter. So I pray there are no consequences to their actions." she retorted, and then walked away. 


	6. Consequences Two

Title: Analogy of Conviction   
  
Author: Anaika Skywalker  
  
Author's Email: lindsay30@austarnet.com.au  
  
Rating: PG for now, later chapters will reach R NC-17.  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George Lucas, I just like to play in his universe once and a while. However Anaika is my creation.  
  
Chapter Six: Consequences Two  
  
Princess Ceri insisted on seeing the Jedi to their transport the next morning with her father.  
  
Both Jedi knew who were on the Republic Cruiser before it landed, having sensed their presence. The landing ramp lowered after it settled.  
  
"Master Kenobi," the King began. "Jedi Skywalker. I can never thank you enough for keeping my daughter safe."  
  
Both bowed. "We're honor to be of service, your Majesty." Obi-Wan stated.  
  
"I wish you both well," the King concluded.  
  
Ceri stepped forward and kissed the Padawan on the check. "Thank you, Anakin," she said, then stepped back.  
  
He blushed. "Your welcome, your Highness." he said, and then he and his Master bowed once more. Taking their packs they turned and walked to the Cruiser, not looking back. The landing ramp retracting when they were inside. The Cruiser took off moments later, leaving the planet.  
  
Anaika found her brother in the stateroom he'd been assigned. "You had an interesting mission." she mused going in.  
  
Anakin sat on the bunk. "Thanks to you."  
  
She sat beside him. "Me. All I did was let you tap into my knowledge, you did the rest," she insisted, and then revealed. "I have something for you. A gift from an Angel."  
  
"Padme`?"  
  
Anaika nodded and gave him the velvet pouch. "Master Qui-Gon and I were on Naboo."  
  
He opened the pouch and removed the chain holding the pearl. "It's beautiful."   
  
Taking it from him, Anaika fastened the chair around his neck. "She gave me one too."  
  
"Did she say anything?" he asked anxiously. "Ask about me?"  
  
"Yes to both questions," she laughed quietly, teasing. "Her thoughts were about you, she sent her love."  
  
Anakin hugged his sister. "Thank you, Ani."  
  
"You're welcome," she said happily. "Come on, our Masters are waiting for us.  
  
He stood along with her and they went to the Salon Pod.  
  
"We're being redirected to Corellia to test a child," Qui-Gon informed. "Our ETA is four days."  
  
"Which gives us enough time to work on your mental shielding, my young apprentice." Obi-Wan informed Anakin, seeing him blush a little.  
  
"Yes Master." he reluctantly agreed following him out.  
  
"And you, Padawan. We will work on your connection to the Living Force." Qui-Gon told her.  
  
"Yes Master." she agreed.  
  
They knelt facing each other on the floor near the table.  
  
"Clear your mind, Padawan."  
  
Closing her eyes she did, touching the Living Force. She could sense those around her, her Master, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and the crew.  
  
"Center on one person," her Master ordered gently.  
  
She did, their Living Force flowed around her in perfect harmony with her own. Wrapping her in feelings of love and friendship.  
  
"Pull back Padawan." Qui-Gon's soft voice told her.  
  
Doing so, Anaika opened her eyes. "What next Master?"  
  
"Stretch out past this ship, to the Living Force around it."  
  
Closing her eyes again, Anaika did so. The space around them felt alive with emotion and energy. She stretched out further, embracing the Living Force.  
  
Qui-Gon saw the smile on his apprentices face. The one thing that connected them so well was their ability to touch the Living Force so easily. Then he sensed fear from her, deep raw fear. Something he'd never felt in her before. He grabbed her shoulders. "Ani?" he shook her. "Anaika!"  
  
Her eyes flew open, her breathing erratic. "Master, I felt... I felt..."  
  
"Easy Ani." he said calming her with the Force.  
  
Anakin rushed in and knelt beside her, as did Obi-Wan, both seemed just as affected. "What happened?" the later asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Qui-Gon answered. "What did you feel, Padawan?"  
  
Anaika shivered, growing distinctly quiet. Contemplating his question and her answer. "I think Master, I should talk with the Jedi Council. This is more then any of us can handle alone."  
  
"Very well. As soon as we leave Corellia, we'll contact the Council." Qui-Gon told them. He helped Anakin get Anaika to her feet. "For now, rest Padawan."  
  
Obi-Wan had gotten to his feet also. "Stay with her, Anakin."  
  
"Yes Master." he said and led her out.  
  
Obi-Wan faced the elder Jedi. "I could sense her fear like a storm."  
  
"So could I," Qui-Gon agreed. "I've never felt raw fear from Anaika. Not like that."  
  
In the lounge, Anaika took the drink Anakin offered her in her steadying hands. "Thanks." she sipped the cool liquid.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked sitting beside her.  
  
"Yes," she kissed his check. "Thank you."  
  
He smiled and kissed her back. "I love you too."  
  
"I know." she said honestly.  
  
By the time they arrived on Corellia, Anaika had put the incident behind her.   
  
A couple waited for the Jedi, a child of five standing beside them. A small baby lay snug in her mother's arms unaware of the decision that was to be made concerning her future. The tall Jedi Master and his apprentice came down the ramp of the Republic transport to them.  
  
"Welcome to Corellia, I'm Karlo Tamou, this is my wife Jania and our daughters Cris and Vesa."  
  
"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn, this is my apprentice, Anaika Skywalker," the Jedi Master said gently. "Please come on board."  
  
They followed them, being shown to the Salon pod.  
  
Cris tugged at the young Jedi's robe and she knelt down to her. "Your very pretty."  
  
Anaika smiled and pulled playfully at the little girl's blonde pigtail. "So are you," she mused, and then stood. Lifting the little girl onto a chair. "There you go, Cris."  
  
She giggled happily.  
  
"How will you be able to tell if Vesa is Force sensitive?" Jania asked, her voice tense with emotion.  
  
"May I?" Qui-Gon asked and the baby was placed in his arms. She grabbed his finger and he smiled sensing right away she was. "We'll need a blood sample, a small one."  
  
Anaika had the blood sampler in her hand. She pricked the baby's finger while Qui-Gon distracted her. She was quick and the baby didn't cry. "I'll analyze the sample Master." she said and did so.  
  
Qui-Gon settled the baby back in her mother's arms. "There you go little one."  
  
Jania smiled worriedly at the Jedi Master, she already knew the answers to her unspoken questions. They were going to take her daughter away from her.  
  
Anaika returned with the results. "She has a good Midi-Chlorian count, Master."  
  
"The blood test was a formality. I knew as soon as contact was made with Vesa she was Force sensitive," he explained to them.  
  
Jania looked at her daughter. "Will she be well looked after?"  
  
"Yes. She'll be well cared for within the Temple. The life of a Jedi is one of service."  
  
Karlo glanced at the young apprentice. "Was your childhood a happy one?"  
  
Anaika smiled. "Yes it was. The Jedi became my family. My Master is the father I will always love. He has taught me about life as well as the Force."  
  
Tears ran down Jania's checks, she settled her daughter in the young woman's arms. "Please look after my Vesa."  
  
"I will." Anaika promised.  
  
Karlo put the baby's bag on the table, as well as her portable crib. "Please be careful with her," he said, his voice thick with emotion. He then picked up his eldest daughter. "We should go."  
  
As they left with her Master, Anaika felt their concerns.  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan came into the Salon pod. The Jedi Knight stopped sharply, seeing Anaika with the blond haired baby in her arms. It sent shivers up his spin.  
  
His apprentice smiled. "Some things are worth seeing, Master."  
  
"Yes Padawan, they are." he said aimlessly.  
  
She looked up and saw his expression, knowing what was on his mind. She smiled shyly, and then laid the sleeping baby in her crib.  
  
The Captain and one of her communications officers came in. "There are demonstrators outside. Twenty or thirty."  
  
"Lets go," Obi-Wan announced. "Captain, be ready to talk off as soon as we're on board."  
  
She nodded. "Lt Harris will stay with the baby."  
  
Nodding the Jedi rushed out.  
  
Qui-Gon had managed to get the family to safety before the crowd arrived. He acknowledged his fellow Jedi. "It seems a point is being made."  
  
"About the child?" Anakin asked.  
  
"It doesn't look like they need a reason." the Jedi Master responded.  
  
"There is something very wrong here Master." Anaika said, feeling a disturbance in the Force.  
  
"I sense it too, Padawan."  
  
"Go home Jedi!" someone in the crowd yelled and suddenly it was being chanted.  
  
"Time to go." Obi-Wan noted.  
  
They started up the ramp backwards, keeping their eyes on the crowd. So far no violence had come to light, however it seemed evident that was quickly going to change.  
  
Anaika first to see the silver object being thrown, knew exactly what it was. Turning she pushed her Master knocking him into Anakin and Obi-Wan, standing in front of them to shielded them as a second object was thrown, and two bright flashes went off in front of her eyes as they connected. Sending her world into darkness as yells and screams were heard around her, then nothing.  
  
Qui-Gon scrambled to his feet scooping his Padawan up into his arms, he ran with her up the ramp after Obi-Wan who was pushing his stunned Padawan ahead of him.  
  
Once the ramp was raised and the hatch sealed, the ship was lifting off.  
  
"Tell the Captain to plot us the fastest course to Coruscant!" Qui-Gon ordered Anakin, urgency in his voice.  
  
The teenager scrambled towards the cockpit, holding on as they left the atmosphere. He passed on the message.  
  
"Already done, Padawan Skywalker," the Captain reported. "I'm having my com officer notify the Temple we have an injured Jedi on board and to standby for our arrival."  
  
"Thank you, Captain," he said a little dazed and hurried to his sister's stateroom. Seeing his Master outside. "How is she?"  
  
"Anakin," he held him by the shoulders, remaining calm. "They were flash bombs."  
  
"Which means?" he demanded.  
  
"If we don't keep her in complete darkness, until we get her treatment, she may lose her sight. Permanently," he revealed. "I'm sorry Padawan."  
  
"She pushed us all out the way." he mumbled.  
  
"I know Anakin," he said, just as worried. "I know."  
  
To be continued in Chapter Seven: When the World is Dark. 


	7. When the World is Dark

Title: Analogy of Conviction   
  
Author: Anaika Skywalker  
  
Author's Email: lindsay30@austarnet.com.au  
  
Rating: PG for now, later chapters will reach R NC-17.  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George Lucas, I just like to play in his universe once and a while. However Anaika is my creation.  
  
Chapter Seven: When The World Is Dark  
  
Jedi Temple - Coruscant 6hours later. (Corellia to Coruscant - 4hours)  
  
Yani Van De, Jedi Healer was a tall woman. She'd been assigned to Anaika Skywalker as soon as the young Padawan had been brought in. Now she stood eye to eye with Qui-Gon Jinn. "The damage to her optical nerves wasn't as serious as we first thought. However the nerves will need time to heal," she reported.  
  
"How long?" he asked bluntly.  
  
"It could be weeks, even months," she answered. "I'm sorry Master Jinn, I don't have better news. Now it's up to Anaika. I'll release her into your care." she handed him a small bottle. "She'll need these."  
  
Anaika looked up as the door opened, she sensed her Master entering the room even though she couldn't see him, and her world was dark. They had explained it to her, how her optical nerves needed time to heal. Still her world was dark.  
  
"I'm releasing you into your Master's care, Padawan Skywalker," Yani Van De informed her. "Remember to stay out of bright sunlight and apply the drops morning and night. Your Master has them. I'll see you in a week."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." she slid off the exam bunk and reached out with the Force finding her Master, walking directly to him. Stumbling when her foot hit his.  
  
Qui-Gon caught her. "It'll take time, Padawan."   
  
"Yes, Master," she said disheartened, she took his arm and let him guide her out. "Have you gone before the Council?"  
  
"Yes, they'd like to talk to you about what you felt through the Living Force and the incident."  
  
"That's where we're headed isn't It." she asked.  
  
He allowed himself a smile. "Yes it is."  
  
They walked a little in silence.  
  
"How is Anakin?" Anaika asked him. "The last thing I remember is pushing you all out of the way."  
  
"He's fine. We weren't affected, you took the full blunt of the flash," Qui-Gon revealed. "Perhaps you could reassure him your all right."  
  
"Am I all right, Master?" she asked bluntly.  
  
"Yes Padawan you are, your sight will return."  
  
Anaika nodded. Then reached out for her brother. *Anakin?*  
  
*Ani, are you all right?*  
  
*I'm fine, I promise. We'll talk more after I've been before the Council.*  
  
*Take it easy on them.*  
  
*I will.* she mused, smiling. She stopped when her Master did. "We're at the lift."  
  
"Very good, Padawan." he praised. Then guided her inside, steadying her as the lift moved. "We're going to have to work on your balance."  
  
"Yes Master." she moved her feet slightly apart, being ready for the slight bounce as the lift stopped. A sighted person took it for granted. She didn't, not now. Leaving the lift with her Master.  
  
When it was time to enter the council chambers, Anaika released her Master's arm.  
  
"Padawan?"  
  
"I may be blind Master, but I refuse to be lead into the Council Chambers." she said sternly.  
  
"Very well, Padawan."  
  
She walked carefully at his side, using the Force to heighten her sensors. Stopping when he did.  
  
"Healing are you, Padawan Skywalker?" Yoda asked.  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"What is the Healer's report, Master Qui-Gon?" Mace Windu asked.  
  
"Healer Yani Van De reports Anaika's optical nerves weren't as seriously damaged as first expected. They will heal, it will take time though until then she will remain blind." Qui-Gon answered.  
  
Anaika sensed their reaction, though she expected not one of the twelve members of the council expressed it openly.  
  
"Remain at the Temple you will," Yoda insisted. "Decide we will, when a mission you'll go on."  
  
"We'd like your account on what you sensed through the Living Force." Ki-Adi-Mindi put fourth.  
  
She nodded. "I felt like I was being slowly suffocated by evil. Pure evil," she shivered remembering the darkness she'd felt. "It was a person I sensed. A powerful being totally emerged in evil, one who can direct that evil back like it was a Force storm."  
  
"What is your opinion, Master Qui-Gon, of what your Padawan sensed?" Adi Gallia inquired.  
  
"I believe it was a Sith Lord, Master," he answered without hesitation.  
  
Reaching out with the Living Force, Anaika sensed the same dreaded evil. She pulled back, pushing the dread from her soul. "He's here on Coruscant," she said whispered.  
  
"Who is here, Padawan?" Mace Windu asked, having heard her.  
  
"The Sith Lord." she answered.  
  
"Sense him you do, yet we don't." Yoda noted.  
  
"He is here," insisted Anaika. "Clouded your perception is but not mine."  
  
Qui-Gon frowned. "Anaika!"  
  
"Right, she is," the little Jedi Master stated. "Rude she should not be."  
  
"I apologized, Master Yoda." Anaika said calmly. Breathing out her frustration.  
  
"Meditate on this we will." he insisted, then dismissed them.  
  
Both bowed and this time Anaika took her Master's arm, following his guidance out. Remaining quiet all the way to their apartment. Inside a small bundle of white fur ran for her mistress, wrapping around her legs. Tripping Anaika to the floor, the kitten jumping into her arms.  
  
"Are you all right, Ani?" Qui-Gon asked her. He knelt beside her.  
  
"Yes Master," she reassured. "I'm sorry about my behavior earlier."  
  
He sat and drew her into his arms. "We will get through this Ani, together."  
  
She nodded and patted the kitten in her arms. "At lease Snowflake remembers me."  
  
"Of course she does," he insisted. Both heard the knock on the door, neither moved though. "Come in."  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin did. "Is this a private party?" the latter asked cheerfully.  
  
"No," giggled Anaika. "Come on in."  
  
Anakin was a little disturbed by the fact she didn't look at them. His Master gave him a nudge and they went in shutting the door, sitting on the floor with them.  
  
"How's Snowflake?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Apart from being over protective of her mistress, she's fine." Qui-Gon mused.  
  
The little kitten was purring in Anaika's arms. "She's the reason why I'm down here. I fell over her," she admitted.  
  
"Don't worry, Padawan. With training you'll be able to have a normal life until your sight returns." her Master promised.  
  
"A normal life," she smirked. "I don't think I've ever had a normal life Master."  
  
"Normal for a Jedi then." he remarked lightly, sensing she was using humor to cover her deeper emotions.  
  
Anaika looked where she sensed Obi-Wan was. "How is Vesa?"  
  
"She's settled well into the crèche`." he answered.  
  
Qui-Gon knew that meant a lot to his apprentice. "We should start your training."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Now Padawan," he got up and helped her to her feet. Waiting until both Obi-Wan and Anakin were standing before continuing. "Do you remember what the apartment looked like before we left?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Nothing has changed. So I want you to picture the sitting room in your mind, then walk to your favorite chair." he instructed.  
  
Recalling the memory she held one hand a little in front of her and walked slowly to where she remembered the chair being, finding it she put Snowflake in it.  
  
Qui-Gon gestured to Anakin and Obi-Wan with his hands, telling him that way what he wanted them to do. Waiting until they had done it. "Alright Ani, find your room now."  
  
She hesitated, and then once more recalled a memory. Walking slowly in the direction she remembered. Her foot hit something hard and she stumbled a little but regained her balance. Feeling with her hands the small foot stall her Master kept usually near his chair. "This isn't supposed to be here."  
  
"No it's not, but you're going to have to get use to objects being in the way." he reminded.  
  
She arched an eyebrow then continued stepping around the stall. Making it to her room. Turing she lent against the door, reaching out with her sensors. Feeling through the Force what they were doing. She grinned. "What next, Master?"  
  
Over the next hour Anaika was walked around the entire apartment. Familiarizing herself with every room and everything she would use in her everyday life.  
  
Qui-Gon made a point to keep moving furniture so she had objects in her way. After a more bumps and plenty of bruises, she moved around the apartment with ease. Even with Snowflake being chased around by Anakin and Obi-Wan to keep her sensors alert.  
  
"I purpose a walk around the Temple tomorrow," her Master told her when they'd finally settled down.  
  
"As long as I avoid Master Yoda and Master Windu."  
  
"What did you do this time?" Anakin asked cheerfully.  
  
"Lets just say neither want to see me for a few days."  
  
Obi-Wan glanced at Qui-Gon, who shook his head. It wasn't the time to discus it. "Come on Anakin, Ami will be wanting to be feed."  
  
"She always wants to be feed, Master," he mocked, slowly accepting his sister's condition.  
  
"True," Obi-Wan agreed. "Good night Anaika, Master Qui-Gon."  
  
"Good night." both bided.  
  
After they'd left, Anaika lent back comfortably in her chair. "My shins feel black and blue."  
  
"Go have a shower then, I'll feed Snowflake and start dinner." Qui-Gon suggested.  
  
"Yes Master." she stood and made her way to the fresher, without tripping over anything.  
  
"Remember, hot on the left and cold on the right," her Master reminded.  
  
"I will," she called back, adding. "Dad."  
  
Qui-Gon laughed, going on with making their evening meal.  
  
To be continued in Chapter Eight: When the World Is Dark Two. 


	8. When the World is Dark Two

Title: Analogy of Conviction   
  
Author: Anaika Skywalker  
  
Author's Email: lindsay30@austarnet.com.au  
  
Rating: PG for now, later chapters will reach R NC-17.  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George Lucas, I just like to play in his universe once and a while. However Anaika is my creation.  
  
Chapter Eight: When The World Is Dark Two.  
  
The council chambers were empty; their first session wasn't for an hour. He'd sensed her presence as soon as he'd left the turbolift. No one entered the chambers when Council wasn't in session, especially a Padawan. Though she looked out over the city, he knew she didn't see the beauty that was Coruscant.  
  
"Tell me, young Padawan. Why here are you?" Master Yoda asked her as he took his seat.  
  
Anaika Skywalker turned, facing where she'd heard his voice. "I wish to apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was uncalled for."  
  
"Been through much, you have."  
  
She smiled a little, and then turned back to the city. "He is here, Master like the Angel of Death."  
  
"So sure are you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Wish to investigate you do," he stated. "See through you, I do."   
  
She didn't reply. It was true she did want to investigate. "The demonstration on Corellia was a set up, they knew we'd be there. He's testing us, Master."  
  
"Testing you, you believe, you and your brother." Yoda commented.  
  
"Anakin is the Chosen One, I am just his sister," she remarked, turning to him. "I'm no more threat then any other Jedi."  
  
"Wrong you are. Changed Anakin you have," he noted. "A better Jedi he is."  
  
"And the Sith? Will an investigation be held?" she asked a little more anxious then she wonted.  
  
Yoda sighed, and then nodded. "An investigation will be held, not yours or your Master's mission it will be. Too close you are."  
  
"Then darkness will come, Master Yoda." Anaika reported bluntly.  
  
Qui-Gon appeared at the door, seeing them both. He came further in. "Master Yoda."  
  
"Master Qui-Gon," he greeted. "Lost your Padawan has become."  
  
He nodded, knowing full well his Padawan had not become lost. "My apologies Master, we became separated."  
  
Anaika walked over to her Master, taking his arm. "I guess I need more practice, Master."  
  
"Yes little one, you do," he noted. "Excuse us Master Yoda."  
  
The little Jedi Master nodded, dismissing them, but not Anaika's words. Darkness was coming.  
  
Outside the chambers, Qui-Gon guided his apprentice to the turbolift, steadying her inside as it moved.   
  
"They're going to investigate Master and find nothing." she commented.  
  
"You don't know that Padawan."   
  
She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Yes I do Master," she said then took a few calming breaths. "Master Yoda knows it too."  
  
"Perhaps he does, Padawan. It's not our place to judge however." he rationalized.  
  
Anaika knew her Master wasn't happy about it either. "Yes Master."  
  
The lift stopped and they exited once more Master guided apprentice, this time directly to the Temple's hanger.  
  
She could smell the differences, lubricants, oils, and fuels. "Are we going somewhere Master?"   
  
"Yes Padawan, we're going to walk around the city." Qui-Gon answered her.  
  
Taking one of the Temples air speeders, he took them to one of Coruscant's busiest Malls. As they walked he explained what he saw, and then had her explain what she sensed through the Force, felt with her hands. Heard and smelt.  
  
Anaika found herself using senses she hadn't fully appreciated before. Smelling things she'd taken for granted. On one crowded walkway, she was jostled against her Master. Putting a hand against his chest to steady herself, but was crushed against him anyway. His sent invaded her nostrils and she couldn't help but grin. Thinking how she'd taken that smell for granted so many times.  
  
Qui-Gon guided her out of the crowd, seeing the expression on her face, despite it being in shadow from the hood of her robe. "What is it, Padawan?"  
  
"You," she answered. "You smell of musk. I've smelt it thousands of times and dismissed it just as quickly. Now, I don't think I ever will again."  
  
"What else do you smell?" he asked her allowing himself a smile, since she couldn't see him.  
  
She sniffed the air. "Wild flowers and bre`cka," she answered. "Are we near a cafe`?"  
  
"Yes, but I thought we'd stop else where." he informed.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"It's a surprise." Qui-Gon mused.  
  
They returned to their speeder, leaving the mall for one of the many business and manufacturing districts. Coco Town. Landing the speeder, Qui-Gon took Anaika into the small diner.   
  
She could smell an array of different foods as she removed her hood, knowing where she was not only by the smell but the noise as well. "Dexter's."  
  
"Very good little one."  
  
Droid Waitress, WA-7, rolled up to them. "Can I help ya?"  
  
"We're looking for Dexter." Qui-Gon announced.  
  
The droid sized them up quickly, and then turned to the open serving hatch behind the counter. "Couple of Jedi here to see ya, honey." she said.  
  
A huge head poked came through the open hatchway. A wide smile, with a huge block of teeth grew on an immense face, seeing the visitors. "Qui-Gon, Anaika!"  
  
"Hello Dex," both greeted.  
  
"Take a seat, I'll be right with ya!"  
  
Qui-Gon guided his young Padawan to a booth to one the side of the counter without making it obvious. When they had first arrived, Dexter's had been one place Obi-Wan and Anakin had insisted on bring them both. Dexter Jettser had been ecstatic to see Qui-Gon and flirted harmlessly with Anaika. Now both came as much as their time allowed.  
  
Dexter was a male Besalisk, short, with a potbelly that poked out beneath his grimy shirt and trousers. He was baled and sweaty and moved slowly from far too many injuries. His four huge arms, each with massive fists were rumored to have busted many a man's face who'd gotten on his bad side.  
  
A human waitress took their order of bre`cka juice, then quickly got it, placing the two glasses before them.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled as the Besalisk approached. "Dexter is coming."  
  
Both slid out of the booth, only to be drawn one at a time into a huge hug by the four-armed alien.  
  
Anaika felt she was being squashed, then released. "Hey Dex."  
  
"Hey, young one," he noticed her eyes, glancing at her Master, who shook his head. "Sit, sit."  
  
They did, the two Jedi side by side as Dexter, with some effort, squeezed himself into the seat opposite them.  
  
He moved the bre`cka juice in front of Anaika. "I was startin` to think you'd forgotten old Dex," he jeered.  
  
Anaika used the Force to sense where the glass was, then felt it with her fingers. "We've been busy."  
  
"So, how did you get Qui-Gon to bring you out?"   
  
"Anaika was blinded, she's getting use to using her other sensors," Qui-Gon answered calmly. "Getting away from the Temple has helped strengthen them."  
  
"The flash bomb incident on Corellia?" Dexter queried, lowing his voice.  
  
The Jedi Master nodded. "I didn't think it was common knowledge?"  
  
"I hear things," the Besalisk defended. Then came straight to the point. "So, my friends, what can I do for ya?"  
  
Qui-Gon wasn't surprised. "The Sith."  
  
"Aha, well that my friend, I can't help you with."  
  
Anaika sipped her juice, and then arched an eyebrow. "So what have you heard, Dex?"  
  
He laughed. "Only that there's a movement forming, one that's doing a lot of damage to the Republic."  
  
"The Separatist." Qui-Gon stated.  
  
The Besalisk nodded. "From what I've head," he continued. "Their leader is someone called Dooku, Count Dooku."  
  
The Jedi Master sat back. Dooku had once been a Jedi Master; he'd left the order after the Battle of Naboo. Returning to his home world of Serenno and his family title. He'd also been Qui-Gon's mentor, in both realities. "You've told us enough Dex."  
  
"Be careful my friends." Dexter advised, and then got up, going back to work.  
  
Anaika once more sipped her juice. "Your concerned Master."  
  
"I have a feeling Count Dooku is behind this more then just being the leader of the Separatist movement," he revealed. "Lets go, Padawan."  
  
She nodded and slid from the booth with him. Waiting until he'd paid the waitress, before pulling on her hood and following him out. Neither spoke, neither had too.   
  
Qui-Gon took them to the government district; the Galactic building was at the center.   
  
"Tell me what you sense, Padawan." he asked her as they stood before it.  
  
Stretching out with the Force she sensed the hustle and bustle of Senators coming and going, as well as a range of emotions from fear to anger. All she conveyed to her Master. But there was something else also, a strong guarded mind. A trained mind, well shielded from everyone. A Jedi Knight.  
  
"That would be Dooku," her Master informed. "I had a hunch he would be here and he is."  
  
Anaika heard the tension in her Master's voice, then the footfalls of expensive boots. She pushed back her hood. "He's coming towards us, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Count Dooku smiled broadly. "Master Qui-Gon, it's been a long time my friend."  
  
The Jedi Master bowed. "Count Dooku."  
  
He found it amusing. "You don't need to be so formal, my old Padawan. If I may address you as such?" he asked and saw Qui-Gon nod. Then looked to the young woman at his side. "This must be Anaika Skywalker. I've head much about you, young one."  
  
"As I have about you, sir." she said calmly. Looking where she'd heard his voice.  
  
Dooku noticed, though she looked at him, her eyes didn't focus on him. He concentrated on her Master though. "It was a great loss to the Jedi Order, when this realities Master Jinn passed to the Force. Your arrival has brought order once more. Especially with the Chosen One's twin sister."  
  
"I am merely a Jedi apprentice," she noted.  
  
"I doubt that, young one," he commented. "Your more and every member of the Jedi Council knows it. Now more then ever."  
  
"Because darkness blankets not only the Force but the galaxy?"  
  
"Padawan." Qui-Gon cautioned.  
  
"Let her talk," the Count insisted. "You were saying, Anaika."  
  
"I was only commenting that darkness approaches the galaxy." she remarked.   
  
He knew she meant more. "And the Jedi are so scattered."  
  
She tilted her head slightly. "Overwhelmed you mean."  
  
Dooku laughed. "Now you sound like Master Yoda, my dear."  
  
Qui-Gon saw his apprentice straighten, then shiver. "We should be going Padawan. There is much to do."  
  
"Yes, Master." she agreed, returning her hood to her head.  
  
Both bowed to the Count, excusing themselves they walked away. It was then Count Dooku realized why Anaika Skywalker didn't look at him directly. She was blind. His Master's plan had worked well. Perhaps thought the advantage wasn't there's. Anaika Skywalker might have been blind, but her use of the Force was stronger then before. She was still a threat, as was her brother. The Chosen One was calming his anger, becoming a perfect Jedi adapt just like his sister.  
  
Anaika stayed beside her Master, suppressing the erg to shudder. "He's fallen Master. The dark side is his ally. He isn't the one I felt though."  
  
"I expected that, Padawan," Qui-Gon retorted and took her arm. "We've only found one."  
  
"Do we address the Council?" she asked.  
  
"It's not a question of do we, little one. It's a question of will they listen." he decided.  
  
She silently agreed.  
  
An hour later they stood before the Council, reviewing their findings.  
  
Yoda shut his eyes, and then shook his head slowly before reopening his eyes. "So sure are you?"  
  
"Yes Master." Anaika said confidently.  
  
"You weren't supposed to be investigating this." Mace Windu noted bluntly.  
  
"We weren't," Qui-Gon reminded. "As I explained."  
  
"Did it anyway, though. Didn't you." Yoda stated. "Disobeyed our orders you did, put yourself and your Padawan in danger."  
  
"We weren't in any danger." Anaika defended their actions.  
  
"Know you this, do you?" the little green Jedi Master asked calmly.  
  
She looked where she sensed he was. "Yes Master."  
  
Yoda shook his head again. "Confined to the Temple you both are. Learn from this you both will."  
  
Bowing they left, unhappy about the decision.  
  
Mace sat back in his chair. "They won't let this matter drop."  
  
"Defiant they both are. Much like her Master, she is. Need that she does not," Yoda declared. "Need to know more we do."  
  
"She could be dangerous, if she was turned." Ki-Adi-Mindi announced.   
  
"I sensed no anger from her," Adi Gallia noted. "Even Anakin has been controlling his anger since they're arrival."  
  
"Test them both we will." Yoda decided and his other Council members agreed.  
  
To be continued in Chapter Nine: The Test. 


	9. Trials and Apologies

Title: Analogy of Conviction   
  
Author: Anaika Skywalker  
  
Author's Email: lindsay30@austarnet.com.au  
  
Rating: PG for now, later chapters will reach R NC-17.  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George Lucas, I just like to play in his universe once and a while. However Anaika is my creation.  
  
Chapter Nine: Trials and Apologies  
  
Clashing lightsabers echoed through the training room as Master Siri Tachi came in with her Padawan, standing beside Qui-Gon and Mace Windu.  
  
On the training floor, Anaika Skywalker was sparring with Darra That-Tanis, Master Soara Antana's Padawan. The Master was a legend when it came to her lightsaber skills. Her apprentice was also well skilled.  
  
Against Anaika, she was just holding her own. The blinded Jedi was on her fourth opponent. Having removed her tunic, her sleeveless shirt showed well toned arms and shoulders.  
  
Darra went down, thumbing off her lightsaber. "Solah!" she yielded and left the training floor.  
  
Anaika wasn't satisfied. Being confined was making her feel claustrophobic. "Next?"  
  
Ferus Olin, Siri's Padawan stepped forward. He was a gifted athlete and it showed in his attitude. He drew his lightsaber, adjusted it and switched it on.  
  
Anaika smiled, twirling her lightsaber in her hand. "I was wondering when you'd arrive Ferus."  
  
He didn't say anything, attacking. She blocked, and then with a flicked her wrist her blade grazed his arm.  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin came in, seeing the sparring.  
  
Qui-Gon gestured to them. "Your just in time."  
  
Silently Anakin relished the thought of Ferus getting brought down a peg by his sister.  
  
Across the room, his friend Tru Vild acknowledged him with a nod. The Teevan had become friends with Anakin quickly and the two remained such. He'd also been Anaika's second victim.  
  
Mace Windu hid a smirk as Anaika brought Ferus to his knees, the Padawan yelling 'Solah' to yield. "That's five."  
  
Anakin smiled, seeing Ferus rejoin his Master. The Padawan didn't look at him.  
  
"Don't gloat, Padawan." Obi-Wan whispered in his ear.  
  
"I wouldn't think of it, Master." he remarked good-heartedly.  
  
"Anaika is in good form, Master Qui-Gon." Siri commented as another Padawan stepped up to the challenge.  
  
"Yes, but then she's had plenty of time to polish her skills in the last two months." he remarked dryly.  
  
"And her sight?" Obi-Wan asked concerned. He did after every mission he and Anakin returned from.  
  
"The optical nerves have healed, yet her sight hasn't returned. The healers now believe it's psychological blindness." Qui-Gon informed.  
  
Opponent six left the floor defeated.  
  
"I think it's time to test young Anaika's skills on a more experienced opponent." Mace announced, shrugging out of his robe, he took his lightsaber and adjusted the power, before stepping onto the training floor.  
  
Anaika changed her stance, sensing who had joined her. "Master Windu, I'm honored."  
  
"You will be young apprentice." he remarked. Mace Windu was a Master of Form VII fighting style. He'd sparred with Anaika before, but not since she'd lost her sight.  
  
Anaika drew deeper into the Force; she didn't need to see her opponent to fight him. Even Mace Windu, who was one of the best swordsman in the Order. A select few could hold their own against him. Her Master was one and he had taught her.  
  
Qui-Gon watched with confidence. His Padawan was holding her own switching quickly between forms to keep Windu on his toes.  
  
Obi-Wan came to his side. "She's doing well."  
  
"Reminds me of you," the Jedi Master revealed. "You were confidently in your abilities to challenge Master Windu too."  
  
"And I received a few good burns for my cockiness." he noted, and then winced, seeing Anaika received a strike to the shoulder. Her attack was a strong kick to Windu's midsection, then a strike to his shoulder.  
  
"She's learning," Siri mused. "And she fights with your style, Master Qui-Gon."  
  
"Anaika is well taught." Anakin praised.  
  
"She fights dirty, like a street fighter." Ferus accused.  
  
"Then perhaps young apprentice, you can learn from Anaika," Qui-Gon stated calmly, not looking at the young man. "After all she defeated you."  
  
Ferus remained silent. Knowing when to keep his mouth shut.  
  
Anakin just smiled. *Feeling bored, sister dear?*  
  
*Do I look bored, brother dear?*  
  
*No.*  
  
Anaika smiled at his answer, hearing him chuckling in her mind. She attacked head high, then kicked out, before cart wheeling away.  
  
Mace moved, following her, she was showing off and he gave her two good burns on the arm to prove it.  
  
She attacked and parried, then dropped, sweeping his feet out from under him, before spinning away.  
  
Qui-Gon held back a laugh as Windu got his feet.  
  
"She's playing with him." Obi-Wan whispered.  
  
He nodded. "Just as he is with her."  
  
Their blades crossed again and Mace looked down at Anaika. "You're holding back, Padawan."  
  
"As are you, Master Windu."  
  
He pushed her back, and then grabbed her in a Force hold, pushing her up against the wall, holding her there off the ground. He extinguished his lightsaber and hooked it his belt as he held her there. "Better?"  
  
She nodded, letting her lightsaber go, she used the Force to throw it at him, spinning it towards his head. She may have been blind, but she wasn't defenseless.  
  
Windu decided it was time to finish this. He plucked her lightsaber out of the air, thumbing it off. Still holding Anaika in the Force grip, he pulled her away from the wall and spun her around before setting her down on her hands and knees before him.  
  
Anaika felt her checks become flush, now she was dizzy and disorientated. He'd done it on purpose.   
  
He held out his hand to her. "My hand is directly in front of you," he informed.  
  
Anaika reached out, missing the first time, gripping it on the second go. "I guess this lesson is over, Master?"  
  
"Yes it is." he said calmly.  
  
She felt embarrassed and hurt. By gripping his hand she knew where he was. As he pulled her to her feet, she struck, a hard jab to his stomach, taking him down. She retrieved her lightsaber using the Force. "Now it's over, Master Windu." she remarked, and sensed her Master position, walking over to him.  
  
The entire training room was in dead silence.  
  
Qui-Gon took her arm. "Come on Padawan, let's get those burns looked at."   
  
"Yes Master." she said quietly.  
  
Anakin gave her, her belongings.  
  
"Thank you." she whispered and left with her Master.  
  
The room emptied rather quickly when Master Yoda came in.  
  
Mace Windu was now seated on the training room floor, rubbing his stomach. "She has a hell've punch."  
  
"Learnt what we wanted, we did." Yoda noted.  
  
"Yes, she's stronger then we expected and even after being embarrassed she didn't give in to anger."  
  
"Hmm," the little Jedi Master nodded. "Concerned was her brother, angry he wasn't."  
  
"He's grown wiser in the ways of the Force and his sister," Mace revealed. "I'll apologize to Anaika."  
  
"Good. Greet the Tralis Princess first. A request, she has."  
  
Standing, Mace nodded, and then left the training room.  
  
Anakin and his Master had gone to the med center.  
  
Qui-Gon was with his apprentice as Yani Van De saw to her burns. He acknowledged them both.  
  
Anaika sensed their presence, but didn't look at them. "I handled that badly, didn't I, Master?" she said, looking where she sensed he was.  
  
"No, Padawan. You handled it exactly how you were meant to, both of you."  
  
"What do you mean, Master Qui-Gon?" Anakin asked.  
  
"You were both being tested," he revealed. "The Council was evaluating your reactions. To see if either of you became angry."  
  
Anaika shut her eyes, not that it made much difference darkness was darkness. She opened them to flashes of light and pain. Wincing at the blinding headache.  
  
Yani Van De sensed it. "Happened again?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." Anaika answered and sensed concern from those in the room with her.  
  
The healer placed her hand over the young woman's eyes, focusing the Force to help with the headache. "Better?" she removed her hand.  
  
"Yes." Anaika answered, accepting what was happening. Her blindness.  
  
"Patience young Padawan." the healer said compassionately.  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
Yani smiled and patted the younger woman's shoulder. Helping her off the exam bed, and into her tunic and surcoat.  
  
Anaika wrapped her sash quickly around her waist and put her utility belt on, hooking her lightsaber to it.  
  
"Ready Padawan." Qui-Gon asked as he helped her into her robe.  
  
"Yes Master," she answered and took his arm. Letting him be her guide.  
  
Anakin walked beside his sister. "I have a feeling Master Windu wont be challenging you in the near future."  
  
"Neither do I," she agreed. "Though I wouldn't mind a rematch."  
  
"You did well against him," Obi-Wan praised. "There aren't many Padawan who can hold their own against Mace Windu."  
  
The person in question was walking towards them, a very stunningly beautiful Princess at his side.  
  
Anaika sensed her brother's reaction to the new presence. Releasing her hold on her Master's arm before they stopped, before it was noticeable.  
  
Ceri smiled warmly. "Hello Anakin, Master Kenobi."  
  
"Your Highness." both acknowledged.  
  
"Your Highness, this is Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, Anaika Skywalker," Mace Windu introduced. "Her Highness, Princess Ceri."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Ceri said politely. "Especially you, Anaika."  
  
Anaika found that a little amusing, even though she understood the reference. "Thank you, your Highness."  
  
Ceri frowned a little, noticing though Anaika Skywalker was facing her, her eyes were not looking at her. Dismissing it, she came to the point. "While I am here on Coruscant, my father thought it wise to be careful. Even in jail, my Uncle's reach is far and wide. My father has organized a gathering of friends. So I'm formally requesting a Jedi presence there, discreetly of course."  
  
"We'd be honored your Highness," Mace Windu accepted. "I'm sure Master Kenobi and Anakin will provide adequate protection."  
  
"Thank you Master Windu. Perhaps Master Jinn and Anaika could also join us."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Perfect. Seven o'clock at the Tralis Senatorial apartments." she concluded.  
  
They bowed and Mace Windu guided her away.  
  
Ceri glanced back, seeing Anaika take her Masters arm as they moved away. Curious that a Jedi apprentice would be that familiar with her Master.  
  
"Anaika is blind, your Highness," Mace informed, sensing her curiosity. "She was blinded on a mission, her sight hasn't returned as of yet."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Don't worry, your Highness. Blind or not, Anaika's ally is the Force, she will do her duty." he assured.  
  
"Of course." she agreed.  
  
Mace Windu, then smiled, hearing the whisper of Anakin's voice through the Force in his mind. *Apology accepted Master Windu.*  
  
To be continued in Chapter 10: From the darkness there comes light  
  
Author's Note: Warning Chapter 10 is rated R NC17. Please review and let me know what you think. I love feedback. 


	10. From the Darkness there comes light

Title: Analogy of Conviction   
  
Author: Anaika Skywalker  
  
Author's Email: lindsay30@austarnet.com.au  
  
Rating: R NC-17 (Graphic Sexual content. You've been warned)  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George Lucas, I just like to play in his universe once and a while. However Anaika is my creation.  
  
Chapter Ten: From the darkness there comes light.  
  
Anakin pulled at the collar of his formal uniform, wishing he were back in his usual Jedi attire.  
  
"Relax, Anakin." Obi-Wan advised he also wore formal uniform.  
  
"I am relaxed, Master. I just feel uncomfortable," his apprentice complained. "I feel like I'm being strangled."  
  
"You will be if you don't stop pulling at your collar," his Master warned.  
  
Beside Obi-Wan, Anaika smiled, she and Qui-Gon also wore formal uniform.  
  
Anakin grumbled. "We wont be discreet dressed like this."  
  
"Of course we will, Padawan." his Master assured calmly.  
  
Qui-Gon glanced at his Padawan. She seemed comfortable in her attire. *How are you feeling, Ani?*  
  
*Better Master.*  
  
*And your sight?*  
  
*I'm still seeing shadows, Master,* she admitted. *It's better then darkness.*  
  
That afternoon she'd come out of her meditative trance to shadows. They hadn't told anyone except Yani Van De, who was pleased with her patient's progress. Seeing it as good sign.  
  
The lift stopped and the four Jedi exited. Being greeted by a Tralis lieutenant, who escorted them to the Princess.  
  
Ceri smiled warmly. "Welcome. Now your here, we can leave," Anakin offered her his arm, which she accepted. "You look the dashing hero, Anakin."  
  
"Thank you, your Highness."  
  
Anaika forced herself not to roll her eyes. To her the Princess was merely a dark shadow among shadows. Her fellow Jedi, she perceived by their Force auras, her brothers being, like her own the strongest.  
  
Leaving the apartment complex, they were taken to a private club by royal speeder. Security was tight around the club. The Jedi were recognizable by their lightsabers, which they wore openly. Inside the guests had begun to arrive, all in formal wear.  
  
The Princess went to greet her guest, as the Jedi positioned themselves around the room.  
  
During the night Obi-Wan moved through the guests to Anaika. "How are you holding up, Padawan Skywalker?"  
  
"Find thank you, Master Kenobi," she said smiling. Thankful to have the confinement lifted. "Anakin is enjoying himself."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes he is, " he agreed. Female teenagers, including the Princess, surrounded his Padawan. He seemed to be handling there flirting rather well for the moment. "Are you enjoying yourself, Ani?"  
  
"If I say no, Master Kenobi. Would you be disappointed?" she mused.  
  
"Not in the least," he acknowledged. "I've never found these functions entertaining."  
  
"And Master Qui-Gon?" she asked, she sensed her Master was his usual calm self.  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't help but grin. "Your Master is being entertained by a number of diplomats."  
  
"All female, I'd take it." she smirked after hearing his playful tone.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm surprised Master, you, yourself are devoid of female company." she remarked good heartedly.  
  
"Flattery Ani, will not get you out of saber practice tomorrow." he jeered.  
  
"I had to try, Master."  
  
"Of course you did," he stated and sensed an urgent plead from his apprentice through the Force. "Excuse me Ani, I have to go rescue my Padawan."  
  
"Of course, Master Kenobi." she said, and sensed him move away.  
  
She also sensed another presence, a male presence. Seeing a shadowy figure approaching, a familiar aura about him.  
  
"Don't tell me, you've forgotten me already, Lady Ana," he mocked.  
  
She smiled, but groaned inward. "Of course not, your Highness."  
  
Prince Adin had been surprised to see her. "I see your Master is also here. He looks well and truly detained."  
  
"He is as alert as ever, your Highness," she noted. *Master!*  
  
Qui-Gon looked over at his apprentice, seeing the Prince with her. "Excuse me Ladies," he said, leaving the group. He made his way to his apprentice. "Your Highness."  
  
"Master Qui-Gon. I take it your about to take Anaika away from Me." he jeered.  
  
"My apologies, your Highness. We are here on official business," the Jedi Master informed.  
  
"Until next time then." Adin said.  
  
Anaika nodded, falling into step beside her Master. "Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome, Padawan. Though I'm sure not all young men in the room are like Prince Adin."  
  
"I know Master."  
  
"In fact there is a young man your age heading out onto the balcony, who looks as bored as you," he noted lightly. "Why don't you go say hello."  
  
"Perhaps I will, Master," she agreed. "Excuse me."  
  
"Of course, little one." Qui-Gon mused.  
  
She smiled and carefully made her way out to the balcony.  
  
Liam Joles turned, hearing footsteps. Seeing the Jedi apprentice come out onto the balcony. He knew she was an apprentice by the braid and short hair. Though he had to admit her hair looked better then the shorter hair cut, the other apprentice supported.  
  
Anaika smiled as she stood beside him, having sensed his thoughts though the Force. "Female Padawan aren't required to cut their hair as short, as their male counterparts."  
  
"How did you know what I was thinking?" he asked.  
  
"The Force," she answered. "My name is Anaika Skywalker."  
  
"Liam Joles," he introduced himself. "My mother is the Alderaan Ambassador. I don't really know the Princess."  
  
"Neither do I," Anaika admitted leaning on the balustrade. "My brother however is friends with her."  
  
Liam glanced over his shoulder, then back to the apprentice. Having notice the two apprentices were alike. "Your brother is the other apprentice here?"  
  
"Yes. Anakin and I are twins." she revealed and wondered if this shadowy figure was as handsome as his voice.  
  
He leant beside her on the balustrade. "I love looking at the stars," he announced. "Especially from my apartment. It's a shame you can't see the stars from here."  
  
Anaika smiled warmly. "I haven't seen the stars in two months, but I remember how they sparkle."  
  
Liam frowned, and then realized what she meant. "Your blind!"  
  
She nodded. "I can see shadows, dark shadows. The healers at the Temple tell me my optical nerves have healed, that I'm suffering from psychological blindness."  
  
"So you can see, you just don't want to." he guessed.  
  
"My subconscious doesn't want me to," she stated. "I do. Until this afternoon I saw only darkness. Shadows are an improvement."  
  
"I hope you get your sight back soon," he said warmly.  
  
"Thank you, Liam."  
  
His hand brushed over hers as he heard the music start, feeling a little game. "So Anaika, do Jedi apprentices dance?"  
  
"We do, even blind ones," she grinned. "I'm not very good though."  
  
"Neither am I," he mused. Taking her hand he guided her out onto the dance floor. The music was soft and easy to dance too. He held her in his arms, finding out she was better then she admitted to. "For someone not very good, you are."  
  
"I have excellent balance, timing and rhythm. It comes from being taught saber techniques."  
  
"So you dance with your lightsaber," he declared, feeling her weapon against his thigh.  
  
"In a way."  
  
"Then you must be very good with your lightsaber." he praised flirting a little.  
  
Anaika took the compliment well. "Since my Master is one of the best swordsman within the Jedi Order, I have been well taught."  
  
"Is your Master the taller Jedi, the one with long hair, that has been pulled back?" Liam asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He's a good dancer too, my mother has him on the dance floor." he announced sheepishly.  
  
Anaika sensed her Master was relaxed and enjoying himself. She herself felt unusually comfortable in this young man's arms.  
  
*You look happy, Padawan.* her Master noted.  
  
*I am Master.* she revealed.  
  
After one more dance, the music changed to an up tempo beat. Liam led Anaika off the dance floor, back out to the balcony.  
  
She unbuttoned her collar. "You're a better dancer then you lead me to believe."  
  
"I just had a good partner," he admitted a little smugly.  
  
She laughed. "I bet."  
  
They talked about their lives, childhood. Anaika told him of places she'd been with her Master, people she'd meet. Liam told her about his home on Alderaan, his time on Coruscant and his studies at university.  
  
*Padawan?*  
  
*On the balcony Master.* she answered, doing up her collar. "Master Qui-Gon is looking for me."  
  
"He is?"  
  
She nodded. "We talk to each other using the Force."  
  
The Jedi Master came onto the balcony with the Ambassador. "Padawan, we're to escort the Ambassador and her son home," he informed. "Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker will remain with the Princess."  
  
"Yes Master." she acknowledged.  
  
Liam grinned at his mother, silently thanking her. He took Anaika's arm. "Shell we?"  
  
"Yes." she agreed, as they followed her Master and his mother.  
  
Leaving the club, the Ambassador's speeder was brought to them. Qui-Gon took the controls, the Ambassador beside him. Anaika and Liam in the back.  
  
At the complex they rode the lift in silence. Unknown to them, the two Jedi were in conversation using the Force.  
  
*Master?*  
  
*Yes Padawan.*  
  
*Describe Liam to me?*  
  
*I'll do better; I'll show you,* he told her. Using the Force, he let her see Liam thought his eyes.  
  
He was taller then herself, dark wavy hair, and soft brown eyes, boyishly handsome in appearance, with a sexy grin and roguish features. With a body, girls went crazy for.  
  
She smiled to herself. *Thank you, Master.*  
  
He gently pulled away, out of her mind. *Your welcome, little one. Behave yourself tonight.*  
  
*And you, Master.* she advised. Knowing exactly what he meant.  
  
The lift stopped and all four exited, going into the apartment. Ambassador Tahlia Joles was a woman in her thirties, neither plain nor beautiful but a delightful mixture of both. She guided the Jedi Master into her den as they talked.  
  
Anaika felt Liam tug her arm, guiding her in the opposite direction.  
  
"Don't worry, your Master is going to be busy." he smirked.  
  
"I know." she admitted. Sensing her Master's feelings, as well as he sense hers.  
  
Liam guided her into his room. "This is my room, would you like me to walk you around. I have a sitting room and a balcony."  
  
She smiled, amused, undoing her uniform jacket; she draped it over the nearest chair. "Just relax, Liam," she insisted. "Show me the stars."   
  
He nodded. Leaving his jacket behind he opened the doors to the balcony. Taking her hand he guided her out. He had a question on his mind he wanted to ask. "What's it like, being a Jedi apprentice. Being with your Master?"  
  
"We move around a lot, going from one mission to another." she revealed, feeling his thumb caress her hand. "We also train a lot, constantly learning about the Force and life. My Master says I have a strong connection to the Living Force, as he does."  
  
He took a step forward; he felt a connection to her. Reaching out he stroked her check. "You're very beautiful Anaika." he whispered.  
  
She put her hand over his. "Don't fall in love with me Liam. Be happy with what we can have, not what we can't." she advised gently.  
  
"If this is all I can have," he said, and then kissed her, parting her lips with tenderness. "Then I'll take it." He kissed her again, tasting her sweetness. Holding her firmly against him, his body reacting faster then his brain was. He wanted more, much more. Scooping her up, he carried her back inside, closing the doors to the balcony. Putting her down near the large bed. Kneeling he removed her boots, running his hands up her legs to the fastenings on her trousers. Undoing them, he slipped his fingers under the material and eased them and her underwear down. Slipping both off, standing he undid her shirt and pushed it off her shoulders, then the lacy garment that held her breast. Amused a Jedi would have such a delicate garment.  
  
"I may be a Jedi apprentice, but I'm still a woman." she purred, nipping at his neck. She undressed him with as much care as he'd removed her clothing.  
  
After they tumbled onto the bed, Liam turned the lights down, putting the room in dim light.  
  
"Now we're even," he mused.  
  
"Yes we are," she said, then pushed him against the bed. Straddling him. "When you lose your sight, your other sensors become stronger," She lent over him, her lips grazing his chest with kisses. "Touch for instance."  
  
He moaned, as her tongue circle one nipple, then the other. "I believe you."  
  
Moving down, she used her hands and her mouth to bring his arousal to a hard erection.  
  
"Aghh, Anaika." he moaned, catching his breath.  
  
She crawled back up, once more straddling him. An overwhelming musky sent of desire invading her sensors. Feeling the tip of his erection against her wetness. Before she could impale herself on him, he flipped her over, pushing hard and fast inside her. Anaika cried out, moving her legs further apart so he could thrust deeper within her. Leaning over her, he sucked at each breast, bring each nipple to a hard bud.  
  
She ran her fingers throw his hair, over his back, memorizing every part of him. She wanted to wait, but with every plunging thrust he brought her closer to her release. Harder and faster until she couldn't hold back her climax and cried out, her body convulsing in pleasure of her release. That took him completely over the edge, his climax being as explosive as hers, his release spreading warmth though her. His mouth found hers in a lingering kiss as she held him close, their hearts pounding together in unison.  
  
She rolled onto her side when he moved to lay beside her, drawing the sheet over them. Gently she traced her fingers over his face.  
  
"What are you doing?" he whispered.  
  
"Memorizing your face," she said quietly.  
  
Taking her hand, Liam kissed her fingers, sucking seductively at each. "You're an amazing person Anaika. Truly amazing."  
  
"I'm no different then anyone else."  
  
"Oh I think you are," he admitted. "I will always think you are."  
  
She chuckled. "I believe you will."  
  
"You're teasing me."  
  
"No," she mused. "I'd be much to frightened to tease an Ambassador's son."  
  
He laughed and playfully swatting her arm. "Tease."  
  
She laughed with him. "Thank you."  
  
Liam loved the way she laughed. He would remember this night forever.  
  
"You've become seriousness," she noted.  
  
"I was just thinking about you," he revealed. "I think I'll remember this night, more then I'll remember my first time."  
  
"Oh?" she was curious. "I'm honored."  
  
He smiled and kissed her. "You were better then she was," he whispered. "Much better."  
  
Anaika ran her hand down his chest. "I remember once on a mission, Master Qui-Gon met up with an old 'friend', and she was more then happy to see him. I accidentally walked in on the two of them," she recalled. "I remember an overwhelming musky scent besieged my senses and my body went into major overload, the smell of sex was overpowering. I was all of fifteen."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I calmly apologized and backed out of the room, then went for a cold shower."  
  
He laughed. "Did it help?"  
  
"No," she giggled. "Not a bit."   
  
They laughed together. "And your first time?" he asked her almost shyly.  
  
She thought about it for a moment. "Was not as good as you, but I wouldn't tell him that. Being the son of a Prince."  
  
"It wouldn't do his ego any good." Liam smirked.   
  
Anaika kissed him. "No it wouldn't."  
  
"So," he ran his fingers down her thigh, then back again. "What do we do now?"  
  
"Oh, I think we can find something to pass the time," she mused. "After all we have all night."  
  
He pinned her against the bed. "You're right, I'm starting to get a few ideas now."  
  
"I thought you would," she purred.  
  
Sleep came to both of them eventually during the early hours of the morning. Anaika found she slept comfortable in Liam's arms, bathed in his warmth. She opened her eyes and found blurry imagers assaulting her. Closing them again, she waited, and then reopened them. Slowly the images stopped being blurry and came into focus. Tears ran down her checks, as she looked upon Liam's sleeping face, so peaceful and handsome.  
  
Slipping out of his arms and the bed. She dressed, hooking her lightsaber to her belt; she left her jacket behind as she slipped from the room. Needing to see her Master.  
  
Qui-Gon was coming into the sitting room at the same time as she was, sensing her urgency. Having dressed hastily because of it. She rushed over and almost threw herself into his arms.  
  
He held her, realizing the reason for her jubilation. "When little one?"  
  
"This morning," she answered and looked up into his pale blue eyes, smiling. Knowing he was happy for her.  
  
"Go and say goodbye. We have to get back to the Temple," he suggested gently.  
  
"Yes Master," she stepped back and returned to Liam's room. Sitting beside him, she lent over and kissed him.  
  
He woke. "Good morning."  
  
"It is a very good morning," she announced cheerfully.  
  
"You can see!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sitting up, he drew her into his arms, kissing her passionately. Realizing she was fully clothed. "You're leaving?"  
  
"We have to get back to the Temple."  
  
"Will I see you again?" he asked.  
  
"I can't see why not," she answered. "Our paths will cross again."  
  
"I'm returning to Alderaan in a few days. Going back to University."  
  
"We'll see each other," she assured. Then kissed him. "I have to go."   
  
"I know."  
  
Getting up, she grabbed her jacket, then left. Not looking back.  
  
Liam laid back and sighed. He'd finally found the perfect girl and she had to be a Jedi apprentice. And he'd gone and done what he promised he wouldn't. He'd fallen in love with her.   
  
Sunsets. She had missed sunsets. The amazing colors of yellows, oranges and reds assaulted her with their brilliance. Swirls of color that painted the sky, bathing the skyline in a halo as day vanished and night approached.  
  
Anaika lent against the balustrade of the contemplation station, drinking it all in. Opening herself to the Living Force.  
  
Qui-Gon came out onto the station, allowing himself a smile. In the last two months he had watched his apprentice wrestle with numerous tasks and emotions. Being blind had given her a new perspective on life and the Force. Especially her connection to the Living Force, she had become stronger.  
  
Now watching her haloed by the dying sunlight, sent shivers down his spin. He wasn't sure it was the beauty of what he saw before him or the immense power he felt radiating from her.  
  
Anaika turned and saw the concern on his face. "What is it, Master?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nothing Padawan," he dismissed. "It's time."  
  
She slipped her hands into opposite sleeves of her robe and went with him, walking on his left. Leaving the sunset behind her. "There was one advantage to my being blind, Master."  
  
"And what was that little one?"'  
  
"We didn't face the council as much." she mused.  
  
"That we didn't Padawan," he agreed jubilantly. "That we didn't."  
  
Anaika stopped, a shiver running up her spine. She turned, looking once more over the city. She felt the cold hand of evil reach out and touch her shoulder; she shuddered, shaking the feeling.  
  
"Anaika?" Qui-Gon had felt her reaction through the Force. His concern was justified.  
  
"He's definitely here, Master," she said, her voice a little haunted. "And he knows who I am."  
  
"The Sith Lord?"  
  
She nodded, and then revealed the piece of information she'd received from the touch. That they already knew. "And he's definitely not alone, Master."  
  
Qui-Gon put his hand on her shoulder. "Always two there are, a Master and an apprentice." he quoted.  
  
Taking one last glance of the city, Anaika turned away. "If we face them Master, we'll do it together."  
  
"Yes Padawan we will." he assured, and then squeezed her shoulder before removing his hand.  
  
Anaika fell once more into step beside her Master. The Jedi Council was waiting.   
  
To be continued in Chapter Eleven: The Anniversary.  
  
Author's Notes: Warning Chapter Eleven is rated R NC17. 


	11. The Anniversary

Title: Analogy of Conviction   
  
Author: Anaika Skywalker  
  
Author's Email: lindsay30@austarnet.com.au  
  
Rating: R NC-17 (Graphic Sexual content. You've been warned)  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George Lucas, I just like to play in his universe once and a while. However Anaika is my creation.  
  
Chapter Eleven: The Anniversary.   
  
Five months later - Jedi Temple: Coruscant.   
  
Siri Tachi heard the hum of a lightsaber as she approached the training room. It was three in the morning; no one should have been in there. Let alone unsupervised. She stopped and had a look.   
  
Anaika Skywalker was sparring against four remotes. Her movements were fluent and dance-like. She had the speed and grace that most achieved as they approached Knighthood.  
  
What made Siri suck in her breath was the strength of the Force that emanated from the young Padawan. She'd seen Anaika fight before, seen how she'd handled herself even after she'd been blinded. This however was something totally different. No Padawan, other then Anakin Skywalker could connect to the Force this way. The way Anaika drew the Force around her and let it follow through her was astounding for one so young. Even Master Yoda wasn't so connected to the Force like the Skywalker twins were, nor Master Windu.  
  
Anaika stopped; the remotes went quickly into standby mode as she thumbed off her lightsaber. Turning she bowed. "Master Tachi."  
  
"I didn't mean to disturb you." Siri said with calming persistence.   
  
"It's alright," Anaika said. She hooked her lightsaber to her belt then walked over to where she'd hung a towel, wiping her face and neck. Her training attire was damp with sweat.  
  
Siri lent against the doorframe. "So Padawan, why are you practicing unsupervised at three in the morning?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep, so I thought a little exercise would help," she confessed.  
  
The Jedi Knight frowned a little. "Where is Master Qui-Gon?"  
  
"At the Senate summit."  
  
"So has the exercising helped?"  
  
"No." Anaika remarked as she re-hung her towel.  
  
Siri knew there was something wrong by the teenager's body language and voice. "Do you wont to talk about it?"  
  
Sighing Anaika rested her forehead against the training room wall her energy was gone. The grief she'd been holding in was surfacing. It well up in her chest like a gaping hole. "It's the anniversary of his death. Or it would have been in the reality I'm from."  
  
"I'm sorry Ani." Siri went further into the room. She reached out to comfort the teenager.  
  
Anaika pulled back, twisting as she did. Stumbling she fell, landing hard on her backside. She drew her knees up, hugging them. "I just wont to be alone, Master Siri."  
  
Siri sat cross-legged near her. "No you don't. Talk to me, Ani."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Yes you can," the Jedi Knight insisted. "Talk to me. What happened to Obi-Wan? The Obi-Wan from your reality."  
  
Tears welled in her eyes and slid down Anaika's checks. "He and Anakin were teamed with Master Tachi and Ferus, they were sent to Sarness to negotiate a peace treaty between the two fractions. When they arrived the cease fire had been broken, they walked right into a trap."  
  
"And they were caught in the cross fire." Siri guessed.  
  
Anaika nodded. "Master Kenobi and Anakin were hit first, Master Tachi and Ferus got them back to their ship. She never realized Ferus had been shot until they'd left the planet and made the jump to lightspeed."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He died in her arms," the teenager sobbed. "He was protecting her."  
  
"Why Ani?" Siri pushed.  
  
"She was pregnant," Anaika blurted out. "She was having Obi-Wan's child and he never knew. He died before they reached Coruscant."  
  
Siri edged closer and drew the teenager into her arms. Holding her while she cried. "It's alright Ani, let it out."  
  
"I felt like a piece of my heart was ripped out. I couldn't break my link with Anakin I was keeping him alive. So when Master Kenobi died, I felt it too. I felt his bond with Anakin being severed," Anaika sobbed. "I couldn't do anything but hold onto Anakin. I wrapped my life force around him and held on to him."  
  
Siri knew the only ones who knew how Anaika was really feeling was her Master, her brother and Obi-Wan Kenobi himself. Losing a Padawan was hard on a Master, but losing a Master could be devastating to a Padawan. For twins as close as she'd heard Anaika and Anakin were, it would of been experienced strongly by both of them. She felt a hand on her shoulder, looking back she saw Qui-Gon.  
  
He'd knelt down beside them. "Come on Padawan," he scooped the teenager up in his arms; she rested her head against his shoulder as he stood.  
  
Siri did also, following them out and back to the apartment.  
  
Inside Qui-Gon carried his apprentice into the refresher, putting her down. "Shower, then into bed."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
He went out shutting the door. Seeing Siri was still there. "Thank you. I didn't think I would be so long. I didn't want her to go through it alone."  
  
"It couldn't be helped," she concluded, sitting when he did. "I didn't realize it had been so painful for her. I should have, Obi-Wan went through it. He was all calm on the outside, but on the inside he was a mess."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded, rubbing his temples. "I sort counseling for Ani, she seemed to put it behind her."  
  
"Except now she's in a reality where Obi-Wan Kenobi is very much alive," Siri reminded.  
  
The Padawan in question came out of the refresher, a bathrobe held closed by a sash. She smiled tiredly. "Thank you Master Siri."  
  
"Your welcome Ani. Get some sleep."  
  
"Good advice, Padawan." Qui-Gon agreed, standing.  
  
She agreed. Giving her Master a quick hug before disappearing into her room.  
  
He sat again, feeling weary. "Thank you again, Siri."  
  
"Do you need to talk about it?" she asked, offering.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. "She knew before I did, that the mission had gone wrong," he divulged. "I got her back to Coruscant as fast as I could, she was going into shock. Which made me realized she couldn't release her link with Anakin. I never realized the pain she would suffer when Obi-Wan died. He was Anakin's Master, but she had just as strong bond with him as her brother did. Siri stepped in and filled the emptiness for Anakin with her own presence, creating a bond between them. But she couldn't do that for Ani."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I strengthened my bond with her and with Siri's help, we drew the both of them out of the abyss they were sinking into."  
  
"Siri became Anakin's Master, didn't she?"  
  
"Yes. The Council wasn't happy about it, but Siri was determined," he answered her, smiling a little. "She had a little boy she named Ben. Then defied the council once more by giving him his father's name. Ben Kenobi was his fathers son from the moment he was born."  
  
Siri found it becoming very clear. "I'll let you get some sleep too," she stood. "Good night Qui-Gon."  
  
"Good night, Siri."'  
  
She left the apartment and walked down to Obi-Wan's. He and Anakin weren't long back from a mission. She let herself into the apartment, moving through the darkness to his room. Going in, she silently shut the door. Stripping off her clothing she crawled in beside him underneath the covers. Needing to be with him, to reassure herself he was still there. It was silly she knew that. He wasn't the Obi-Wan who had died. He was alive, very much alive.  
  
Later that morning when Obi-Wan woke, he found Siri still snuggled against him. He smiled and stroked her check.  
  
She woke, smiling warmly. "Good morning."  
  
"Morning," he gathered her in his arms, kissing her. His tongue pushing past her teeth into her mouth as his lips parted hers.  
  
She pushed her own tongue into his mouth, running her hand down his chest. Feeling his stomach muscles contract, then release. She continued, going further down, wrapping her hand around his fledging arousal. Stroking slowly, feeling him grow harder.  
  
His mouth left hers and he pushed the sheet away from her body, losing his focus for a brief moment. Groaning over the pleasure she was inflicting on him. He regained control, leaning over he licked at one nipple then sucked it gently to a hard bud. Hearing her gasp, he did the same to the other. Letting his hand move down to the damp curls between her thighs, parting them as she moved her legs apart. Finding her wet and slick, his thumb rubbed at the sensitive nub as his finger pushed into her wetness. Thrusting it in and out slowly as she squirmed beneath his hand.   
  
She projected to him what she was feeling, the intense pleasure his fingers were giving her. Letting her building orgasm wash through her to him. He projected his own feelings, his own pleasure. Letting her feel what she was doing to him. How close he was.  
  
He pulled his mouth from her breast, his breathing ragged. Pushing her hand away he moved over, nudging her legs apart. Thrusting his aching arousal deep within her, not knowing who had cried out first. She wrapped her legs around his hips, arching into every downward thrust, squeezing on every upward thrust he made.  
  
"Ahhr Siri what are you doing to me?" he managed to gasp.  
  
"Making this memorable," she moaned. Squeezing him again, urging. "I'm so close, Obi-Wan. Harder." Crying out as he pushed harder into her, hitting just the right spot.  
  
He braced himself on his elbows as she held him, a film of sweat on his body. Crying out seconds before she did both coming hard and fast, the intensity of their orgasm blinding them momentarily. Her juices wetting his already slickness as his warmth filled her.  
  
She unlocked her ankles, releasing his hips. His breath was ragged against her neck as she ran her fingers through his damp hair.  
  
He rested his head beneath her chin on her chest. He could never denied her; he'd never been able to. This time however it had been different. "I'm glade you're here."  
  
"So am I," she whispered. And I'm glade your here. She said to herself.  
  
He moved and laid next to her, drawing her back into his arms, pulling the sheet over them.  
  
As she lay there beside him, Siri wondered what the future held for them would she have their child like the Siri in the other reality. Or would life be different for them.  
  
Obi-Wan stroked her arm. "You spoke to Anaika," he speculated.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So did I," he admitted, moving his hand down to her stomach. Resting it there. "Whatever happens, we'll see it through. Together."  
  
"I know," she promised him. "Together," she grinned, slyly. "So Kenobi, are you going to make me morning meal or not?"  
  
He laughed. "I forgot how hungry you get after sex."  
  
"Staved," she smirked.  
  
"Come on then," he urged and got up, pulling on his sleep pants, he handed her the matching top.  
  
Siri got up and put it on. "I need a shower."  
  
"So do I," he took her hand. "Shower or food first?"  
  
"Food," she insisted and pulled him out of the room.  
  
Anakin was up and dressed, grinning at them. "Hungry?"  
  
"I'm staved." Siri alleged.   
  
He laughed. "Good thing I made enough for three then."  
  
"You're a darling," she mused, tugging his Master into the kitchen after her.  
  
Anakin laughed harder, the look on Obi-Wan's face had been worth getting up early for.  
  
Concludes in Chapter Twelve: The Rematch. 


	12. The Rematch

Title: Analogy of Conviction   
  
Author: Anaika Skywalker  
  
Author's Email: lindsay30@austarnet.com.au  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George Lucas, I just like to play in his universe once and a while. However Anaika is my creation.  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Rematch  
  
Qui-Gon headed towards the training room, he'd left Anaika mediating in their apartment while he visited the archives. On returning he'd found her gone, word had reached him that his Padawan was dueling with Mace Windu. A rematch it seemed. When Anaika had been blind, Windu had embarrassed her in front of her peers. Though she didn't hold a grudge, or sort revenge. However the temptation to spar with the swordsman was one she hadn't given up on. Yet after what had happened early hours of that morning weren't forgotten. She shouldn't have been doing this. Not at this point.  
  
When he walked into the training room, he found not only Master Yoda watching the proceedings, but a number of Jedi and apprentice's. "Master," he greeted quietly.  
  
"Stronger your Padawan has become," the little green Jedi Master observed. "Learned much she has. Nearly ready for the trails, she is."  
  
Qui-Gon saw his apprentice slip easily from one form of lightsaber technique to another. Keeping Windu on his toes. Anaika fought with power and strength, as well as speed and cunning. She out thought and out maneuvered the Jedi Master. The clash of lightsabers was fast and furious, neither seemed to be tiring nor appeared to be. Holding everyone's attention in the training room.  
  
Then it was all over and Windu's lightsaber was in Anaika's hand and the Jedi Master lay sprawled on the training room floor. She twirled his purple blade along with her own in perfect harmony, until she settled in a ready stance. The other Jedi regarding her with strong admiration and respect all, which she was due.   
  
Yoda tapped his gimmer stick. "Fought well you have young Skywalker."  
  
She relaxed her stance and switched off both blades. "Thank you, Master," she hooked her own weapon to her belt.  
  
Mace Windu stood and held out his hand. "Well done, young one."  
  
She gave him his weapon. "Thank you Master Windu." Anaika turned towards her Master. Her attention caught that of a Padawan to his left, a tall young man with brown hair and a lopsided grin. His eye sparkled a honey brown. His shoulders were broad so even the Jedi attire didn't diminish his build. She expected he was well toned all over, by the ripple of muscle beneath his tunics. Blushing a little at her own thoughts.  
  
Qui-Gon joined his Padawan, seeing her expression. "It's not polite to stare little one."  
  
She blinked, shaking it off. "Sorry Master," she apologized, and then asked. "Who is the apprentice standing to Master Yoda's far left?"  
  
He looked. "Jarrad Solo, Master Kia Talow's apprentice. You don't remember him?" he queried and saw her shake her head. "You both had Master Yoda for lightsaber techniques, he's a few years older then you."  
  
"We all change as we grown older Master," she reminded.  
  
"Yes Ani we do," he agreed, seeing she'd finally come to terms with what had happened. She'd finally put the reality they had come from behind them. Now they were truly home. "Come, Master Yoda is sending us to Alderaan."  
  
"Yes Master," she followed him out, glancing back once to see Jarrad acknowledge her with a small bow of his head. She returned it and hurried after her Master, a smile on her lips. She had a feeling she hadn't seen the last of Jarrad Solo. For now though the mission to Alderaan would possible give her the chance to see another handsome young man. Who was nothing like Jarrad Solo. For now the future was unwritten and the past was gone. What lay a head was a path she would walk not alone as she'd first thought.   
  
Author's Note: Though Analogy of Conviction finishes here it's not complete, there is more to come in the Sequel 'Hand Of Fate'. So please review and let me know if I should continue. 


End file.
